TIEMPO AL TIEMPO
by MaraGaunt
Summary: Cuando das todo de tí, así no quieras aceptarlo, esperas algo a cambio. Bella espera el amor del Dr. Cullen pero a cambio recibe dolor y tragedia. ¿Tendrá el tiempo la verdadera cura para su alma? Todos Humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, les traigo para el fandom de Twilight un pequeño proyecto que estoy preparando, no tendrá muchos, muchos capítulos pero tengo la esperanza de que les guste. Nos leemos prontamente. Si a los tomates. **

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**PROLOGO**

**Isabella Swan**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente del sueño que estaba teniendo.

Sueño al fin y al cabo pero afortunadamente aun no cobraban por ello así que podía hacerlo sin necesidad de contenerme, aunque finalmente todo se redujera a ello, a un escape de la realidad.

Las calcomanías en forma de estrellitas me devolvieron su mirada verde fosforescente. Hoy era un día negro sin necesidad de que estuviera todo a oscuras en mi habitación.

Siempre había admirado las estrellas y había llenado casi cada pared de mi habitación con pegatinas de ellas que iluminaban en la oscuridad. Así que cuando llegaba la hora de dormir y todo estaba oscuro fingía que estaba en el espacio flotando y no en esa cruda realidad que siempre había atenazado mi vida.

Aunque pareciera el gusto inocente de una niña ya no lo era, era una jovenzuela de 18 años.

A veces me sentía como si tuviera más edad pero en mi partida de nacimiento seguía siendo el mismo año.

Mi mente volvió a él. Al Dr. Cullen y lo que había pasado tiempo atrás con él.

Hoy estaba en ese evento que ni siquiera alguna emergencia del hospital podría hacer que pospusiera.

Me levanté y caminé lentamente hacia mi guardarropa esperando encontrar algo oscuro como me gustaba. No fue una gran hazaña ya que la mayoría de mi ropa era de ese color.

Me vestí lentamente preguntándome una y otra vez que demonios era lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo?

Yo no tenía nada que ir a hacer a su casa y aun así mis pies parecían moverse sin que yo pudiera mandarles. Quería ir a él como si me estuviera llamando aunque solo se tratara de mi viva imaginación.

Él no querría mi presencia ahí y menos la madre de ella. Yo solamente era la pesada jovencita que corría detrás del Dr. Cullen como si él fuera el dios pagano que debía seguir. Y eso había sacado de quicio a Tanya y a su madre.

Salí con el pesado silencio detrás de mí, como siempre había sido. Mis pies me llevaron lentamente por entre el camino del bosque que conocía bien hasta la lujosa casa de los Cullen. Cuando crucé la puerta nadie me miró pero no me importaba. A pesar de mi tamaño siempre había sido invisible para mucha gente.

Ahí estaba ella, la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez había visto. No se trataba de que me gustara una mujer del mismo sexo, pero podía admirar la belleza y ciertamente ella era una.

Lastimosamente "era" hacia de palabra clave.

Yacía muerta en un féretro en donde incluso se veía más hermosa que estando en vida. Ojala su belleza hubiera alcanzado también para medir su carácter pero era una mujer amargada, resentida y vengativa.

Y tenía todo el derecho a odiarme. Yo me había acostado con su marido. Aunque no sabía si ella se había enterado, y de ser así dudo que se lo hubiera creído siendo Isabella Swan como era.

Había entregado mi virginidad, cosa que había dicho que guardaría, al hombre que según las leyes de Dios y legislativas era su marido y no precisamente por que deseara librarme de ella como muchas chicas de mi edad, lo había hecho porque lo amaba.

De eso hacía dos semanas y en ese momento mi corazón se estaba destrozando por verlo allí, mi mirada lo había buscado automáticamente después de verla a ella, estaba postrado ante su mujer muerta llorando como yo sabía que jamás lloraría por mi si me pasara algo similar.

Por más que me había convencido con argumentos era evidente que aún estaba enamorado de ella. Yo había creído su preciosa labia porque era el único hombre que alguna vez se había interesado en mí desde que pasé la pubertad.

Yo a diferencia de Tanya no era una belleza, tenía el pelo castaño rojizo, la piel demasiado blanca, los ojos color chocolate y bastantes kilos de más. Ella era rubia, de ojos azules, alta, esbelta y… si seguía recitando sus virtudes mi poca autoestima iría en mayor retroceso.

Las partes de mi órgano de vida se separaron una de la otra dolorosamente, y me auto-recriminé porque en el fondo yo misma me lo había buscado.

Todos me habían advertido, no te acerques tanto al Dr. Cullen, no molestes al Dr. Cullen y la advertencia más desoladora y a la que menos hice caso de todas las que me dijeron, no te metas con el Dr. Cullen y cuando no los escuché y solo escuché a ese que se estaba partiendo, las cosas se complicaron.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que alguien como él, tan pulcro, atractivo, imponente y seductor iba a poner los ojos en mí, y de hecho no lo hizo…

Intenté hacerme en un sitio donde pudiera mirarme, donde pudiera darle mi apoyo al menos de vista, pero parecía estar queriendo ignorar a todo el que se acercaba y yo no tenía derecho a consolarlo por mas deseo que tuviera de hacerlo.

¿Por qué, Dios mío? ¿Por qué precisamente había escogido a un hombre casado para enamorarme?

Nunca le decías a tu corazón de quien enamorarse y el mío había hecho siempre lo posible por llevarme la contraria, en hacer dietas, en enamorarme de hombres prohibidos…

Presumía de ser inteligente, o eso era lo que me decían los demás, pero había fallado con estrépito.

Di dos pasos para acercarme a su hombro, el cual se hallaba hundido. Puse mi mano ahí y su cabeza se volvió a mirarme. Quise retroceder dos pasos, horrorizada ante lo que vi, pero con aplomo me quedé de pie mientras soportaba esa mirada sin vida, tan diferente de cuando me había amado dos semanas atrás.

No, no amado, ahora tenía eso claro.

La mirada con la que me había… con la que había tenido sexo conmigo.

Quise transmitir en mis ojos que su pena era la mía, que podía utilizarme de pañuelo de lágrimas siempre que quisiera. Que está dispuesta a todo con tal de consolarlo, no aspiraba a más. Pero creo que transmití el mensaje incorrecto porque él se levantó de la silla rápidamente y tomándome del brazo me llevó casi a rastras fuera de la sala de velación donde nuestros pasos fueron seguidos fieramente por la mirada de la madre de Tanya.

Me dolía ahí donde sus dedos casi se cerraban contra mi brazo, seguramente me saldrían morados más adelante.

Edward me llevó a una sala anexa que estaba solitaria y soltando mi brazo con tal violencia que casi me voy de espaldas, se volvió hacia mi completamente enfadado.

- -¿Qué demonios crees que haces aquí? – escupió iracundo traspasándome con esos ojos amarillos que siempre me miraban sonrientes cada vez que iba a verlo al hospital pero que ahora estaban teñidos de….

- - Quería… quería estar… quería decir… Lo siento. Siento lo que le pasó a Tanya – dije tartamudeando y sintiendo que unas indeseadas lagrimas empezaban a formarse en mis ojos por cómo me taladraba con los suyos. Malditos y sensibles conductos lagrimales.

- - No, tu vienes por otra cosa – dijo él, se quedó callado por unos momentos mirándome con intensidad que me dio vergüenza, luego como si de pronto su mente se hubiera iluminado se volvió nuevamente hacia mi manifestando tal desagrado que realmente creí que yo olía mal – ¿Qué esperas? – Me inquirió grosera y burlonamente - ¿Qué me case contigo porque te jodí la otra noche? ¿Qué no espere a que el cuerpo de mi mujer se enfríe en su tumba para pasar a ser tú la siguiente? No eres tan irresistible, ¿sabes? – esto último lo dijo mirándome del pelo a los pies y todo el camino de vuelta de una manera casi vulgar que me hizo sentir vacía y decepcionada, sabía que tenía kilos de más y no era atractiva pero aun así me sentí más pequeña que la mas mísera pulga.

También me sentía anonadada sino paralizada. Desde luego no esperaba una proposición matrimonial, yo sabía que ser su amante estaba mal y que alguien como yo nunca sería bien vista al lado de alguien como él, pero esperaba que al menos apreciara que estaba a su lado, que quería ser su hombro sobre el cual llorar, que quería que me hablara de ella y me dijera que aspectos iba a extrañar que… me tuviera en cuenta.

Si, quería que me amara como la amaba a ella, pero incluso yo me sentía pecadora y vil por desear eso.

Y después venía a cuento lo que me estaba diciendo en ese momento. No tenía por qué ser tan cruel pero parecía querer aclárame cualquier duda y mínima esperanza que quisiera tener sobre nosotros dos.

- - No vine a eso, solo quería… - intenté decirle esperando que escuchara la verdad de mis palabras pero me interrumpió bruscamente.

- - Poco y nada me importa lo que quieres, niñata, no seré tu amante ni mucho menos tu esposo si eso es lo que estás buscando y deberías irte, pronto empezaran a hablar sobre ti y sobre lo fácilmente que te entregas a los hombres, aunque dudo mucho que alguien más se mostrara interesado – su rostro seguía impasible, pero en el tono de su voz tenia odio suficiente para compensar la falta de expresión. No, no voy a llorar, aprendí de mi madre a no llorar a pesar de la situación en la que me viera envuelta. Bueno, tal vez no delante de él.

Me di la vuelta antes de lanzarle una cachetada o hacer algo peor de humillante. Tiré la puerta con fuerza y salí corriendo de ahí sabiendo que la próxima vez que viera a Edward Cullen a la cara cualquier sentimiento de cariño, compasión, respeto, y para qué negarlo, amor, estaría más muerto que su esposa.

Llegué a la casa de Charlie que estaba en completo silencio. Forks era una provincia compleja y alejada en donde casi nunca dejaba de llover.

Me gustaba, pero si me quedaba ahí un minuto más seguramente me tiraría al mar de La Push, la reserva cerca de aquí, y me ahogaría en mi propio auto-desprecio e incredulidad mucho más que en el agua helada.

Compré en línea un tiquete para irme a Florida. Mi madre siempre me había insistido en que me fuera a vivir con ella después de que a los doce años decidiera quedarme con Charlie, ahora se le iba a cumplir su fantasía.

Lo sentía por mi padre pero me iría de este pueblo tan pronto como mis pies y el autobús que llevaba al aeropuerto de Portland, me llevaran.

Empaqué lo esencial para el viaje, no necesitaba mi ropa que dejaba acá porque el clima allá en Florida era cálido y tendría que comprarme un guardarropa nuevo.

Cogí el maletín de mano, alisté en el neceser el cepillo de dientes, la crema hidratante de manos y cara y el peine de dientes gruesos con el que modulaba mi cabello.

Una vez listo bajé corriendo las escaleras esperando fervientemente que mi padre no llegara e intentara convencerme de quedarme con argumentos que no oiría. Me iba a buscar una visión, un cambio de vida, era evidente que me consideraba mujer de un solo hombre, o bueno solo a uno había querido pertenecer, y de hecho solo uno se había fijado en mí, pero no me quería así que podía votar a la basura mis sueños amorosos, pero no lo haría con los académicos.

Estaba lloviendo a raudales cuando salí de casa.

Mi subconsciente, aquel idiota traicionero me ponía delante de los ojos una muy imaginativa escena en donde Edward detenía mi marcha diciéndome que me quería, que estaba consternado por la muerte de su mujer y que me había hablado así presa de la tristeza por perderla, que no me fuera, que intentaría ser mi amigo y que tal vez con el paso del tiempo pudiera llegar a quererme un poco más.

Pero su total ausencia y el hondo y conocido silencio tras el bus que me llevaba me confirmaban más aún que lo único que Edward había querido conmigo era rascarse su necesidad sexual. Quizá ni siquiera se había entusiasmado mucho con mi cuerpo y mucho menos cuando se dio cuenta de que era virgen, posiblemente se hubiera aburrido bastante con mi inexperiencia en las artes amatorias.

No, lagrimas no.

Rememoré la nota de explicación que le había dejado a Charlie en el buró en donde seguramente la encontraría dos minutos después de entrar a casa y no encontrarme.

Así era de paranoico.

Miré el cielo encapotado y pensé en mi madre y en su alegría. Bien me tendría por largo tiempo. Nunca volvería a este pueblo.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Buenas Noches!**

**Bueno, antes que nada aclarar que no va a ser publicación de capitulo por día, solo que lo tenía listo y no me pude contener, gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos y seguirla, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y gracias otra vez. **

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Isabella Swan **

Incluso yo debería haber sabido que ese adagio que citaba "Nunca digas nunca" o "De esta agua nunca beberé" se aplicaría a mí.

No volví a Forks, aunque me carteaba con mi padre de vez en cuando y me decía que todo marchaba bien. Cuando le escribía tenía que casi mutilarme la mano con el bolígrafo para evitar escribirle cosas como: "¿Has sabido algo de Edward Cullen? Si, aquel desdichado que vivía en la colina y cuya esposa murió hace casi tres años…"

Pero no, mi mano acababa dolorida por la fuerza con que la otra la apretaba para no escribir sandeces y preguntarle cosas más importantes a mi padre como, que tal estaba su salud o cuando había subido la temporada de pesca.

Eso era tema seguro.

Durante esos años me pregunté que podría haber pasado con él pero cuando volvía a mi mente lo que me había hecho, dicho… cualquier sentido de la compasión se evaporaba como gota en el viento cálido.

Mi madre no había dicho nada más que cosas felices desde que llegué y aun se mantenía, decía que yo la ayudaba a vivir de una manera en que no podía hacerlo sola, seguramente hacía referencia a que yo cocinaba para ella pero no me sentía como empleada, ella alababa mi talento y ambas nos manteníamos, en un año terminaría mis estudios de enfermería y esperaba hacer mi año rural en alguna institución de prestigio en donde por mi buen trabajo seguramente me contrariarían y ganaría un sueldo que me permitiría irme a vivir sola. Si, eran sueños pero ya casi los alcanzaba a tocar con la punta de mis dedos.

Intentaría no dejar que se me escaparan. Ya había dejado escapar mi inocencia y una felicidad efímera y no dejaría que se volviera a escapar algo que estaba cerca.

Miré hacia el buró en donde estaba apoyada la fotografía de mi padre y al lado la del bebé recién nacido.

Si, había tenido un hijo.

Pero ya no lo tenía conmigo.

No, no lo había dado en adopción, él había nacido con pulmones horriblemente frágiles y había muerto de una infección a la semana. Siempre que lo recordaba me venían lágrimas a los ojos, pero había aprendido a controlar mi tristeza y mis emociones desde hacía mucho tiempo. De nada valían las lágrimas ya que estas nunca arreglaron nada de mi vida en ese primer año que llegué a Florida a vivir con mi madre.

Entre ella y yo decidimos que nunca le mencionaríamos a mi padre la existencia de Edmund, que era como había llamado a mi niño.

Si, era una idiota por martirizarme poniéndole un nombre tan parecido al de su padre, pero incluso desde que se dejó ver en la ecografía, el médico me dijo que Edmund no sería un bebé destinado a vivir por muchos años.

Fue difícil, debo admitirlo. Pensar que gestaba una vida que sería arrancada de mi tan pronto la trajera al mundo.

Mi tocólogo había sugerido que me practicara un aborto, a medida que el bebé fue creciendo y yo también dijo que una cesárea. Nunca quise aceptar, no podía atentar contra la vida de un inocente y me estaba preparando psicológicamente para lo que me esperaba una vez lo tuviera en mis brazos.

Fue simplemente verlo para enamorarme, perder mi corazón aún más trágicamente que antes y comenzar a llorar. Era pequeño, rosado y nunca abandonó la cánula especial de oxigeno que le pusieron, la pelusa de su cabecita era del mismo color cobrizo de la de… él, y sus ojitos eran castaños como los míos.

Sacudí la cabeza lentamente y oré una plegaria al cielo por su eterno descanso. Era algo que hacia todos los días y algo casi místico dentro de mí me decía que estaba siendo escuchada.

Me levanté de la cama y me di una ducha rápida, el día de hoy nos asignarían los hospitales donde iríamos a hacer nuestro año rural para posteriormente ser enfermeras profesionales. Rogaba para que me tocara Seattle o Port Ángeles ya que decían que eran buenas instituciones y se aprendía demasiado.

Bajé las escaleras poniéndome la chaqueta de colores y saludé con un beso en el aire a mi madre mientras tomaba el zumo de naranja de la nevera y metía un par de rodajas de pan a la tostadora. Una vez tomé mí casi frugal desayuno salí corriendo para alcanzar el autobús de las 06:00.

En la universidad no había hecho muchas amigas, creo que me aislé tanto desde el principio y aún más cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada. Ellas veían en mí a la pobre madre adolescente gorda y yo no aguantaba sus comentarios a mis espaldas así que nunca hablé mucho con ninguna. Tal vez excepto Ángela Webber que siempre se comportó bien y parecía, al inicio, tan perdida y silente como yo.

Una vez que Edmund murió y volví a retomar mis estudios después de tres días de hospitalización los comentarios comenzaron a cambiar a llenos de compasión y de fuerza fingida que lo único que hicieron fue espantarme más.

Así que esa era la verdad, no tenía muchas amistades y no me arrepentía de ello, en el mundo de la salud no existían las amistades verdaderas, solamente las convenientes y quería radicarme por las segundas, no fuera que pecara de buena persona nuevamente y terminaran pisoteándome otra vez.

Cuando llegué a la universidad Ángela me estaba esperando en la entrada, parecía tan emocionada como yo por saber a qué hospital de USA nos remitirían a hacer nuestro año rural.

Entramos al salón que nos había visto crecer como enfermeras de profesión y ahí estaba la Jefa Cope, una enfermera veterana que tenía reputación impecable de ser implacable. Rogué en el fondo de mi alma que pudiera hacer mi rural con Ángela.

Cuando empezó a anunciar los hospitales todos lanzaban comentarios por lo bajo, unos conformes, otros no tanto. Ángela y yo éramos de las últimas ya que nuestros apellidos empezaban po respectivamente.

El pánico comenzó a atenazarme cuando ninguno de nuestros compañeros fue asignado a Forks a medida que los nombres fueron pasando. Todavía quedaban cuatro personas Ángela y yo entre ellas, asignaban dos para cada hospital de alguna ciudad.

- Swan, Isabella. Webber, Ángela. Hospital General de Forks, Washington… -

Sentí que me faltaba el aire e hice un enorme esfuerzo para disimularlo. No quería ir a Forks, no me atrevía.

Ángela conocía mi historia, era la única en la que había confiado aparte de mi madre y me miraba con la misma cara de desconcierto que debía estar poniendo yo.

Abrí la boca para protestar, para decir que quería un cambio, sabía que a Ángela no le molestaría, es más estaría de acuerdo pero la Jefa Cope se adelantó antes de que nadie pudiera protestar y negó rotundamente que hubiese posibilidad de cambiar parejas o sitios de práctica.

Nos dio las indicaciones para recoger nuestros pases y las fechas de salida de Florida rumbo a las ciudades asignadas.

Cuando el salón de clases se despejó y me quede sola con Angie las lágrimas, esas que después de todo lo que me había tocado vivir había aprendido a guardar muy en el fondo de mí inundaron mis ojos cundidos de desesperación así como todo mi ser.

- No… No… - decía una y otra vez mientras ese dolor que había aprendido a camuflar con serenidad se abría paso en medio de esa desesperación para hundir mi cuerpo en la silla y apoyar la frente en el pupitre para intentar respirar con normalidad.

- Bella, por favor, tranquilízate, me estas asustando - dijo Ángela con la voz temblorosa acariciándome maternalmente el cabello.

- No puedo hacerlo…. Ángela, no puedo hacerlo – dije para mí misma y para ella mientras el aire entraba dolorosamente a mis pulmones como si nunca lo hubiera utilizado.

- Debemos Bella, no puedes dejarte llevar por esto… no puede ser más fuerte que tú, sino todo por lo que has luchado habrá sido en vano. Sé que no debería decirlo así, ni siquiera que sea cierto, pero al pequeño Edmund no le gustaría que no cumplieras con tu cometido -

Si, sabía que Ángela no tenía razón, ¿o sí? Edmund no había sido lo suficientemente grande para tener conciencia, sin embargo mi angelito parecía estarme hablando y diciéndome que siguiera adelante, que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y que había prometido que cuando volviera a ver al Dr. Edward Cullen a la cara lo miraría igual de despectivamente que como él había hecho conmigo.

No sabía de dónde sacaría fuerzas, ni sabía siquiera si las tendría, pero de algo estaba más que segura luego de ver como el Karma se hacía cargo de mí.

Sí, yo más que nadie debería saber que nunca se debe decir nunca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas Noches**

**Gracias por agregar la historia a los favoritos, seguirla y por los review, espero seguir contando con ustedes. **

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Bella

Mi madre recibió mi partida como si le hubiese echado encima un balde de agua helada. No tanto al saber que me iba sino al enterarse hacia donde me dirigía. Ella era fiel creyente de las estrellas y esas cosas astrológicas y decía que había leído en mi horóscopo que cosas buenas pasarían hoy, bueno era difícil para ella aceptar que su horóscopo se equivocaba, al menos en lo que a mí se refería.

No me sentía todo lo mal que debería por dejarla, al fin y al cabo estaba viendo a Phil, el dueño de una cadena de almacenes en florida que parecía sinceramente interesado en ella. Pero me sentía mal por mí. Yo no quería irme, me había acostumbrado al clima de Florida y Forks seria como cambiar la página de un libro que contaba una historia diferente.

Podía renunciar, podía dejar mi carrera casi a terminar e irme lejos, a validarla en cualquier otra parte pero tenía el apoyo económico de mi padre y no podía renunciar a ello. Aun no tenía capital propio y no lo tendría hasta que empezara a hacer mi año rural. Así que al menos hasta mi primer mes de sueldo no tendría capital propio y tendría que pedirle hasta para comprarme los tampones.

Mi pobre padre. No pudo disimular su entusiasmo al saber que su hijita volvía nuevamente. Si de algo no podía acusar a Charlie era de ser un padre descuidado. De hecho me amaba mucho y me cuidó siempre aunque le oculté ese desastroso episodio de mi vida. Ante mi evidente desdén por volver a casa su entusiasmo se apagó gran parte y me costó mucho trabajo convencerlo de que no se trataba de que fuera a vivir con él.

Al final me ofreció la posibilidad de no ir pero la denegué rotundamente, a pesar de lo que sabía que me esperaría una vez llegara. El entusiasmo de él volvió un punto.

Empaqué la ropa que tenía para clima frio con un poco de dinero de mi madre para comprarme algún anorak y botas de lana. Me despedí silenciosamente de la pared de mi habitación también cubierta de estrellas y lunas de pegatinas.

Abracé a mi madre y ella lloraba, me hice la fuerte para que no se sintiera peor y me dijo que todo estaría bien, que lo único que debía hacer era mirar hacia adelante sin dejarme agobiar por el pasado. Si tan solo fuera tan fácil. Había aprendido a sobrellevarlo pero sabía que era porque no había tenido que verlo y había estado alejada de todo.

Pero la verdadera prueba seria cuando llegara allá.

El viaje duró como siempre aunque a mí me pareció que solo había tomado minutos desde que llegué al aeropuerto de Washington como el terrible retroceso de una cinta sentía mi regreso a este aeropuerto donde tres años atrás había dejado la vida arruinada en que Edward Cullen había convertido la mía.

Tenía la esperanza de que lo hubieran trasladado de hospital, lo hubiesen transferido a otro país, quizá a alguno del tercer mundo y ya no trabajara en donde ahora lo haría yo. Y estaba completamente segura de no querer verlo, no había duda de eso. No tenía ningún tipo de interés romántico por él. O no sabía si decía eso porque aún no había tenido el horror de encontrármelo cara a cara.

Llovía, como cosa rara, cuando tomé el autobús que me llevaría hasta la parada de Forks. Así que como cualquier foca mojada hasta las trancas me bajé en la parada y esperé a que mi padre viniera a recogerme tal como habíamos acordado. Me senté en la silla metálica, mirando como pasaban los autos a toda velocidad chispeándome de vez en cuando. No me molestó ya que estaba demasiado mojada y así permanecí hasta que quince minutos después todavía esperaba a mi padre y estaba empezando a preocuparme.

Me puse de pie, caminé un poco para descongelar mis piernas y permanecí parada empinándome de vez en cuando para ver si así alcanzaba a ver la patrulla de la policía que era el auto donde mi padre se movilizaba. Pero lo único que se alcanzaba a ver a lo lejos era un auto de color gris que parecía conducir como si mil demonios lo persiguieran. Me preparé mentalmente para el chapuzón que me daría pero el auto frenó un poco para evitar salpicarme lo cual agradecí a medida que pasaba por encima del gran charco que se había mojado frente a la parada.

En conductor no me determinó o eso me pareció a medida que se alejaba pero sentí un calor en el pecho nada convencional mientras lo veía avanzar más y más rápido después de haberme pasado.

Un pitido insistente me devolvió a la realidad y las luces de las sirenas me devolvieron la mirada.

Mi padre había llegado.

Cuando entré en la patrulla y a pesar de estar mojada mi padre se salió de su asiento de conductor a abrazarme como si nunca me hubiera tenido cerca, lo abracé de vuelta y tal como hice con mi mamá cuando me fui, su calor y su olor nunca olvidados me parecieron un bálsamo contra toda la frialdad que me rodeaba sin contar a la de la lluvia. Su olor a padre me dio un poco de esperanza en medio de mis miedos.

Arrancamos con él con una sonrisa plantada en su amable rostro. Dejé que llevara el rumbo de la conversación por que casi nunca era así de hablador, sabía que era por mi causa y no encontré motivo para callarlo. Prácticamente repetía lo mismo que en las cartas pero no me interesó, escuchar su voz me calmaba.

- - El Dr. Cullen se trajo a vivir a su familia al ala norte de la casa – comentó como si nada y esperaba por la oscuridad del coche que no se diera cuenta de cómo sus palabras me habían tensado.

- - No sabía que… - tosí un poco para aclararme la garganta y que no se me notara lo alterada que estaba, - No sabía que tuviera una familia –

- - Sus hermanos y padres adoptivos pensaron que su presencia le ayudaría a llevar la depresión en la que entró cuando su esposa murió –

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apoyé mi frente en el helado vidrio de mi puerta. Claro, la depresión del Dr. Cullen por la muerte de su hermosa esposa. Él deprimido y yo necesitando de su presencia y fuerza cuando Edmund caminó lentamente hacia su muerte. Claro que él no lo sabía y si de mí seguiría dependiendo no lo sabría nunca. Que lidiara él con sus propios problemas. Igual estaba segura de que cuando nos cruzáramos en el hospital él ni siquiera se enteraría de mi presencia.

Llegamos a la casa de Charlie, la fachada no había cambiado nada excepto por que era más que notorio que le había dado una capa de pintura y sabía que lo había hecho por mí.

Bajamos mis maletas y entramos. El olor a hogar solitario parecía estar prendido en el ambiente pero pronto yo haría que cambiara. Mi padre quería que me quedara a vivir con él inclusive mientras hacia mi año rural. Me había dicho camino hacia acá que no me preocupara al menos en ese año por buscar vivienda porque me quería tener con él.

Así que en ese corto camino había quedado decidió. Igual no le daría quebraderos de cabeza, en esencia seguía siendo la misma niña antisocial que era hace tres años y no saldría a bailar ni a hacer nada de lo que las jóvenes a mi edad hacían.

Me acomodé en mi antigua habitación que estaba limpia cuidada y con todo igual como cuando me había ido corriendo tras mi caída. Las sabanas eran color lila con flores negras seguramente a pedido de mi padre que no sabía que el lila había dejado de ser mi color favorito después de enterrar junto con Edmund una cobijita que mi madre había hecho para él del mismo color.

Las acomodé y también mis cosas. No hice mucha diferencia y sentí que el tiempo no había pasado para nada. Pero si lo había hecho. A pesar de que no se notara.

Me preguntaba una y otra vez lo que la gente comentaría de mi vuelta, si era verdad que hablarían de lo fácil que me entregaba a los hombres, así como Edward había dicho, aunque suponía que tres años era tiempo suficiente para que la gente de este pueblito encontrara un tema más jugoso que contar.

Oídos sordos, oídos sordos, escuchaba el mantra con la voz de mi madre. Recuerda quien eres y lo lejos que has llegado a pesar de todo, repetía una y otra vez.

Esa noche me dormí después de mucho tiempo y aunque conté hasta los pocos mosquitos que traía la oscuridad no fue un sueño sosegado sino lleno de incertidumbre y desazón.

Empezaría las prácticas el día lunes lo cual me dejaba el domingo libre para almorzar con mi padre que seguía dándome la bienvenida confirmándome que haría un asado de pez en mi nombre e invitaría a sus amigos de La Push.

Desperté con los ojos legañosos y me bañé para quitarme la porquería de sueño de encima.

Luego decidí corresponder a mi padre sus atenciones y preparar el desayuno de la mañana.

Estaba batiendo los huevos cuando tocaron a la puerta. Eran las 7:00 am así que no sabía quién podía ser a menos que fuera alguien de la comisaria haciendo algún reporte extraoficial a mi padre.

Dejé el bol encima de la mesa y caminé hasta la puerta.

Una mujer de unos 45 años me devolvió la mirada y me hizo preguntarme si Charlie había obviado, en medio de toda su conversación, que había conocido a alguien y estaban saliendo.

- - Buenos Días – saludó cordialmente la mujer sonriendo beatíficamente. No me podía caer mal, después de todo estaba con mi padre.

Le respondí torpemente el saludo y ella siguió sonriendo. En las manos traía un taladro casero que sabía que pertenecía a mi padre porque había sido un regalo de cumpleaños que le habíamos hecho entre mi madre y yo cuando aún estaban juntos.

- - Charlie tuvo la amabilidad de prestarle esto a Carlisle el otro día y supongo que con las remodelaciones que está haciéndole a la casa lo necesitará –

Me pareció de mal gusto que mencionara a su marido si estaba saliendo con mi padre y me di cuenta segundos después de que esta no era amante de mi padre, simplemente era otra habitante del pueblo que había acudido a Charlie por ayuda doméstica.

- - Está durmiendo todavía, si quiere pasar… - dije haciéndome a un lado y esperando que la reserva de huevos de Charlie alcanzara también para ampliar el desayuno.

- - Oh no, debo ir a la iglesia, mi esposo me espera allá. Solo dale mis saludos a Charlie y que Carlisle lo espera para pesca la próxima semana –

- - Perdón, creo que no escuché su nombre…- dije tomando el taladro en mis manos mientras ella daba dos pasos hacia atrás.

- - Esme, dile que Esme Cullen vino a recordarle la pesca del otro sábado -

Sostuve el taladro con fuerza contra mí evitando así dejarlo caer y que me hiciera un daño considerable en el pie derecho. Parecía que había recibido un puño en el plexo solar solamente con escuchar este nombre. Era la madre adoptiva de Edward, no podía tratarse de nadie más ya que solo él portaba ese apellido hace tres años. Intenté devolver la sonrisa a la mujer y cerré la puerta quizá con más fuerza de lo que la educación permitía.

Dejé el taladro sobre la mesa del frente del pequeño vestíbulo y me apoyé contra la pared respirando con dificultad.

No podía ser.

Después de todo seguía sintiéndome afectada. Si la sola mención de su nombre hacia este tipo de estragos en mi estaba en serias dificultades.

Como pude volví a la cocina y preparé el desayuno y aunque cuando mi padre lo probó y dijo que eran los mejores huevos salteados que había probado en mucho tiempo me sorprendió que no le supieran amargo de lo mal que me sentía.

Me disculpé del desayuno diciendo que me sentía indispuesta y me dijo con renuencia casi lastimosa que si estaba lo suficientemente mal como para no asistir al asado.

No podía defraudarlo así que asentí asegurándole que solo era una ligera jaqueca y que se me pasaría.

Me encerré en mi habitación hasta el mediodía escuchando en el porche al aire libre como mi padre preparaba todo para mi asado.

Después no me quedó más remedio que bajar y ayudarlo. Cuando sus amigos de La Push comenzaron a llegar se me hizo difícil recordar porque me sentía indispuesta. Los descendientes de los quileutes tenían un humor sátiro y lleno de verdad en medio de la ironía que mi padre y yo reíamos con cada ocurrencia.

En medio de ellos estaba Billy Black cuyo hijo me hablaba en esos momentos, estaba estudiando ingeniería agrícola y se graduaba en seis meses.

- - Charlie siempre hablaba de su hija, tanto que casi sentimos que te conocemos – Dijo entre las risas de sus amigos por algún chiste relacionado con mi padre.

Él, como así todo el mundo me dirigió una mirada evaluadora, quizá buscando algo de la belleza de René en mi pero lo único que había heredado de mi madre era su piel terriblemente blanca. Mientras que ella era delgada estilizada y rubia, yo era como mi padre, rechoncha, castaña y de ojos cafés.

Aunque la mirada de Jacob no dejaba traslucir nada sentí que no me encontraba tan deficiente como mujer aunque seguramente veía en mi a una bonachona amiga, lo cual me venía la mar de bien. No me interesaba tener romances con nadie aunque técnicamente nadie me hubiera propuesto algo igual. No obstante si notaba que su mano me acariciaba de vez en cuando y casi con descuidos los redondos hombros que el grueso suéter de lana dejaba al descubierto de vez en cuando. Otras veces lo caché mirando mi figura de reloj de arena lo cual me hizo sentir incomoda y de alguna bizarra manera complacida. No creía que sus avances fueran más allá de eso.

Comí deleitándome en el pescado frito de mi padre, su única especialidad en la cocina, mientras él asaba el pez yo me encargaba de la mazorca, de algunos embutidos y de papas con guacamole.

Seguí conociendo un poco a los amigos de mi padre y a Jacob. La tarde se pasó rápidamente hasta que llegó la hora de que se fueran. Los despedí a todos de la mano y a Jacob con un beso en la mejilla. Me caía bien.

Ayudé a mi padre a recoger todo y nos entramos antes de quedar congelados como dos figuras de adorno frente a la casa. Hice tortitas con chocolate caliente para la cena y después nos fuimos a dormir.

Mi descanso tampoco fue como esa noche. La aprensión no me dejaba ni siquiera cuando al día siguiente alisté todos mis papeles para firmar el contrato con el hospital de Forks.

Mi padre se había ofrecido a llevarme pero denegué ya que no quería que me vieran llegar en la patrulla de policía. Tomé autobús y él me dijo que me ayudar a conseguir un auto usado y barato tan pronto como lo pudiera conseguir.

Con mi impecable uniforme blanco me dirigí a la oficina de personal y me anuncié esperando que Ángela no tardara demasiado. Habíamos quedado que ella iría a almorzar ayer al asado pero había dicho que todavía le quedaban muchas cosas pendientes y que nos encontraríamos en el hospital. Y así fue, diez minutos después me dio alcance mientras esperaba sentada en el mueble a que nos dieran nuestras asignaciones.

Ángela fue destinada al departamento de Pediatría y a mí me dieron a Urgencias. Caminé lentamente asomando mi cabeza despacio entre cada esquina esperando, tal como Hermione de Harry Potter, que en cualquier momento apareciera el basilisco para paralizarme (**n/a: para mayor entendimiento leer Harry Potter y La Cámara Secreta**). Pero no tuve ninguna clase de encuentro anormal mientras me dirigía a ese departamento. Quizá había corrido con suerte y si lo habían trasladado de hospital o al menos de servicio, o por qué no, quizá del país… del universo…

Me presenté ante la jefe de turno y ella me dio las indicaciones, iría con ella a repartir medicamentos a los que estaban en observación y que si llegaba alguna emergencia debía irme con la jefe Rosalíe.

No por sonar irreverente pero quería que llegara alguna emergencia para poner en práctica lo que había aprendido en esos años. En un pueblo como Forks las urgencias consistían en constipaciones, resfriados y dolores leves de estómago. Pero hacia lo que hacía y sonreía a mis pacientes porque sabía que se sentirían a gusto a pesar de estar enfermos.

Repartí medicamentos esperando a ser presentada a la jefe Rosalíe en cualquier momento y así fue.

Momentos después entro una mujer con un bebé en brazos que no respiraba y fue ingresado inmediatamente a reanimación.

- - ¡Ve, ve ahora! – dijo Casandra la jefe con la que había estado hasta ese momento y corrí a la sala de reanimación sintiendo como el corazón me palpitaba fuertemente ante mi primer caso de emergencia.

La jefe Rosalíe me miró suspicaz pero cuando hice rápidamente todo lo que me pedían ella y el médico que estaba de turno dejo de hacerlo, simplemente me daba órdenes e instrucciones y yo las seguía al pie de la letra tanto que pudimos sacar al bebé del paro. Cuando todo se normalizó ella se quitó sus guantes y su tapabocas y se volvió hacia mí.

- - Así que eres la nueva rural - dijo acomodándose un poco sus rubios cabellos, sin tapabocas se veía aún más hermosa que con él y de inmediato pensé que yo era de esos en el mundo que había llegado tarde a la correcta repartición de genes.

- - Isabella Swan – dije extendiendo mi mano, miré de la de ella pero estaba inmóvil y cuando la miré a los ojos la descubrí mirándome fijamente. Después pareció reaccionar y me estrecho la mano con firmeza para, posteriormente, descalabrarme con su nombre.

- - Rosalíe Hale Cullen –

¿Acaso los malditos Cullen tenían que estar presentes en cada aspecto de mi vida? Debía ser la hermana de Edward. Intenté que mi expresión no mostrara nada y me di la vuelta para irme a lavar por si llegaba otra urgencia. Pero después de eso Rosalíe Hale no se separó de mí. Me preguntaba cada cosa referente a la enfermería y le respondí con todos mis conocimientos tanto así que a pesar de su hermosamente adusta mirada, la sorprendí gratamente. El día transcurrió sin más novedad pero no podía evitar sentir miedo cada vez que un médico se me acercaba o me hablaba. Tenía tanto aprensión de verlo que creo que me iba a enfermar.

Eran casi las siete de la noche cuando descubrí por que el Dr. Cullen no había aparecido en todo el día.

Tenía el turno nocturno.

Me escabullí antes de que me viera pero yo si lo pude observar y me impactó tanto como la primera vez que lo vi.

Estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras recibía el turno, la bata blanca se adhería a cada musculo que poseía y el cabello seguía siendo el mismo desastre cobrizo de siempre. Los ojos verde amarillos penetrantes y la mirada estoica. La jefe Rosalíe se le aceró y él la recibió con un beso en la mejilla. Ella le hablaba rápidamente y cuando terminaron la expresión de él se había endurecido un poco. Miró en la dirección en la que yo estaba escondida y apenas me dio tiempo para esconderme antes de que me descubriera. Salí corriendo hacia la entrada posterior del hospital y telefoneé a Ángela para que se diera prisa.

Cuando salió casi la obligué a que corriéramos a la parada del autobús y una vez allí le conté lo que había visto.

Ella me escuchó atentamente y tal como yo sacó la conclusión más obvia. No estaba para nada lista para encontrarme con Edward Cullen cara a cara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por sus mensajes y por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia y tenerla entre sus favoritos, espero seguir contando con todas. **

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia a MaraGaunt o sea yo. **

**Isabella **

Cuando estuve en casa mi padre aún no había llegado de la comisaria así que le cociné algo rápidamente para que no viera mi cara ensombrecida, se lo dejé con un plato encima y subí corriendo a mi habitación.

Cuando estuve sobre mi cama mi mente, a pesar de que le gritaba que no lo hiciera, me volvió a la imagen que ahora tenía Edward.

Se veía más… hombre, si es que eso podía ser así, seguramente los años pasados y la "depresión" habían hecho mella en él de esa manera. A mí me habían dejado cicatrices físicas y mentales pero no quería entrar por ese camino tampoco. No merecía siquiera un mero pensamiento mío, todos ellos debían ser para mi bebé.

Mis sueños estuvieron plagados de pesadillas y cuando desperté sabía que por más que intentara evitarlo, por más que me escondiera y nuestros turnos no coincidieran, tarde o temprano me tenía que encontrar de delantera con Edward. Tendría que hacerle frente y él tendría que soportar mi presencia. No, no tendríamos que soportar mutuamente hasta que mi año terminara y pudiera oficialmente ser una enfermera profesional.

No poniendo en realidad atención a mí aspecto decidí no intentar esmerarme más de la cuenta. Pulcritud y limpieza. No cepillé mi cabello más de la cuenta solo lo ajusté al recogido de caballo. Me puse mi uniforme y usando una chaqueta encima de este bajé corriendo las escaleras.

Mi padre estaba tomándose su habitual café y me miró rápidamente ofreciéndome prepararme algo pero sabía que no podría comer nada hasta asegurarme de que mi encuentro con el maldito no sería hoy.

Le di un beso en la frente y corrí hasta la parada en donde Ángela me estaba esperando. Y ambas subimos agitadas a nuestro bus.

Nos llevó menos de diez minutos llegar ya que el tráfico no era pesado. Nos reunimos el grupo de enfermeras para recibir la entrega de las de la noche y procuré poner atención intentando no enfocarme en los médicos que también estaban haciendo lo mismo.

Intenté esconderme un poco detrás de Ángela lo cual resultaba un poco improcedente dado que ella era más delgada que yo.

- Enfermera Swan – la voz de Rosalie Hale sacándome de mis preocupaciones me devolvió con la fuerza de un látigo a la realidad. – ¿Sucede algo malo? –

- N… No – dije en tono de disculpa. No quería estar en el ojo avizor de ella por si se le ocurría de alguna manera decirle a alguien, especialmente a su hermano que era una de sus enfermeras más descuidadas.

La entrega de los pacientes continuó sin interrupciones, cada uno fue comentado, con su diagnostico y sus medicamentos por horarios. Cuando estábamos a punto de darnos la vuelta para ir cada una a la asignación capté la mirada de Ángela en donde había puro y fino terror mirando tras de mí.

Me temí lo peor y mis peores sospechas se confirmaron al darme la vuelta lentamente y ver quien estaba parado detrás de mí todo ese tiempo y a demasiada poca distancia como para permanecer tranquila. Era increíble que de lo cerca que estaba no me hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

La sorpresa de verlo tan cerca que casi podía contar sus pestañas y más cuando parecía estar casi que inclinado sobre mi fue demasiado. Di un paso hacia atrás y casi me enredo en mis propios pies pero al final no lo hice y me empezó a doler el pecho de lo fuerte que me estaba palpitando el corazón. El brillo de su mirada podía significar odio o algo parecido pero no quería ponerme a pensar en eso en ese momento. Como una estúpida desee haber bajado mucho de peso y haberme arreglado mejor pero recordé mis resoluciones de esa mañana y de días anteriores y no me amilané. En cambio a eso cubrí todas mis emociones con fría indiferencia y lo miré a los ojos esperando que eso fuera signo de resistencia e intentaba no evocar imágenes en mi cerebro de lo que había pasado años atrás en un olvidado paraje del bosque que nadie sino él y yo conocíamos.

- - Dr. Cullen, buenos días – dije moviendo levemente la cabeza y tragando saliva nuevamente esperando que el cuello vuelto de mi uniforme de enfermera limitara la visibilidad de ese movimiento nervioso. Había usado su apellido porque de nada me valía hacer que no lo conocía, algunas de las enfermeras y del personal administrativo eran los mismos de hace tres años y seguramente me reconocieron de venir a saltar alrededor del médico Cullen, sonriendo y pensando en comérmelo.

Él no me devolvió el saludo el silencio era su respuesta y no quería imaginarme qué demonios era lo que estaba pensando de mi, prestos a esto no debería siquiera importarme pero eso no tenia relevancia en este crucial momento. Al ver que no contestaba me di la vuelta dispuesta para empezar a evaluar mi cuota de asignación cuando su mano se cerró con fuerza sobre mi muñeca, no con la suficiente para lastimarme pero si la necesaria para que detuviera mi…. Sí, no podía llamarlo de otra manera, mi huida.

Sentí que en vez de su mano era una tenaza ardiente y dolorosa la que me retenía en su presencia y el pecho me dolió aun mas fuerte como si tuviera una banda envuelta alrededor de él que me impidiera respirar con normalidad.

Volví mi cabeza y en un arranque de lo que yo consideraba valor intenté mirarlo con la misma crueldad e indiferencia que él había usado tres años antes en el velorio de su mujer. Quise poder tener esa habilidad suya de reducir a polvo el autoestima de alguien con solo fijar sus ojos en ese punto pero no tenía toda su vasta experiencia así que tal como creí sospechar no me soltó simplemente me miraba de arriba abajo y todo el camino de regreso como si yo fuera algún tipo de…. ¿Aparición?

Retrocedí el tiempo al día del velorio de Tanya, esos mismos ojos me habían mirado de la misma manera solo que ahora no tenia en ellos rastro de ese ingrediente que me había roto en mil pedazos. Algo en su mirada me hacía sentirme extraña. Tenía el mismo componente que había visto unos días atrás en Jacob Black.

Supe en el momento en que ese pensamiento cruzó mi cabeza que definitivamente estaba empezando a enloquecerme y que mis sueños de adolescente no habían muerto del todo al desear fervientemente que él me quisiera y deseara verdaderamente, seguía siendo, al menos en gran parte de mi interior, la misma idiota de hace tres años.

Halé fuertemente mi muñeca de su mano sintiendo casi dolor en ella, como si parte de mi piel se hubiera quedado en los dedos de él. Tiré aun mas fuerte hasta que di el contacto por terminado y salí corriendo al cubículo del primer paciente antes de cometer una locura y emprenderla a golpes con él y con cualquier persona que se me atravesara. Corrí la cortina aséptica y saludé brevemente a quien estaba en la camilla.

Respiré por la nariz intentando no caer en esas crisis de ansiedad y desesperación que me atenazaron tiempo después que me fui y por las que tuve que ir a un psiquiatra para intentar controlar. Sentí que se me dormían las puntas de los dedos de las manos y pies y que mis mejillas querían seguir el mismo camino. Todos los signos de la hiperventilación y el inicio de una crisis conversiva.

No quería desmayarme, no era tan débil pero empecé a ver puntos negros en mi visión y parpadeé con fuerza para alejarlos mientras me sostenía con fuerza de la camilla del paciente y rogaba a Dios porque él no hubiera caminado tras de mí y presenciara este acto de rebelión de mi cuerpo contra los recuerdos más dolorosos de mi vida.

Finalmente me calmé un poco y enfoqué mi visión ahora libre de puntitos ya que estaba respirando más pausadamente. Me pase las manos por la frente sintiendo el corazón palpitándome más sosegadamente pero aun contra mi garganta. Seguramente habían pasado horas, o quizá solo un minuto, no podía saberlo. Siempre que entraba en crisis la medida del tiempo era algo que perdía en mi cerebro. Solo esperaba no haberme convertido en algún pedazo de estatua y que tuvieran que sacarme de ahí con alguna tractomula. Sacudí mi cabeza ante mis ocurrentes pensamientos y fije mi mirada hacia el estar de las enfermeras esperando que Rosalie no hubiera presenciado esto. Sentí que me ponía blanca y lívida al ver quien me devolvía la mirada. Ahí estaba él y mis intentos habían sido infructuosos, me miraba apoyado contra el mostrador y a pesar de haberme soltado hace tiempo tenia la sospecha de que no había quitado sus ojos de mí ni de mi penoso acto de autoflagelación mental.

Volví a intentar mirarlo con indiferencia y me concentre en checar el historial del primer paciente para comprobar las horas de sus medicamentos. Cuando mi cabeza hueca volvió a mirar al estar él ya no se encontraba ahí.

Saber que se había ido me dio un margen de bienestar y desde ahí mi trabajo fue implacable. Ayudé a la jefa Hale en todo lo que pude pero me sentí incomoda cuando ella seguía escrutándome como si yo fuera algo increíblemente entretenido.

Me encontré con Ángela para almorzar ya que ambas teníamos el turno de la mañana y tarde. Como era habitual le conté lo que había pasado. Ella no sabía cómo interpretar la manera en la que describí que Edward me miraba, ni que se hubiera acercado a mí tan sigilosamente. Decía que tal vez quería hablarme pero yo decía que me quería preguntar qué demonios hacia allí para después patearme afuera con ayuda de alguna directiva de la institución que yo asumía que serían aliados de él. Es más, casi creía que a mi regreso hubiera alguna carta de despido esperándome pero al regresar nada de eso me esperaba. Si no más pacientes para mantener en observación lo que ayudo a que mi propia mente se mantuviera ocupada.

Antes de las siete de la noche fui llamada a la oficina de personal para notificarme algo referente a mi contrato.

Después de todo, mis sospechas debían tener algún fundamento. Esas eran las únicas veces que mi sentido arácnido funcionaba a la perfección.

Casi pensé que me esperaría la carta sobre el escritorio pero solamente estaba la persona que había visto dos días antes y ante quien había firmado mi contrato.

Me comunicó sin tener idea de lo que sus palabras me decían que a partir de la semana que entraba seria trasladada al turno nocturno.

Quizá no tuviera nada que ver con Edward, pero no podía evitar sentir que algo parecido a una treta estaba comenzando a acorralarme.

- ¿Puedo preguntar la razón?, ¿Le di algún motivo a la jefe Rosalie para…?-

- Oh no, fue decisión de la admisión, en el día ya tienen a su otra compañera de año que es la señorita Webber en cambio en la noche no, así que será puesta en ese turno –

No me quedaba más remedio que tragarme ese cuento porque no se me ocurría que otra razón había para el proceder de la oficina de personal.

Asintiendo lentamente salí a buscar a Ángela para informarle mi nuevo turno. Estaría en las noches, una sí y otra no. Ella se puso triste al pensar que esta separación influiría en nuestra amistad y me costó trabajo convencerla de que no sería así.

Los días que faltaban trascurrieron sin más novedades que esa. Seguí con mi táctica de huida y él no se me volvió a acercar más pero tenía sospechas de que nuestros encuentros se multiplicarían en la noche.

La noche del Lunes llegó más rápido de lo que yo creía y ya no tenía uñas en mis dedos para morder del nerviosismo. El fin de semana había sido infernal y aunque había intentado contentarme viendo partidos de futbol con Charlie el resultado había sido desastroso, aunque de eso mi padre no se enteró. El domingo volvimos a recibir visita de los Black y charlar y reírme con Jacob a la larga tampoco funcionó.

Llegué al hospital con diez minutos de anticipación esa noche, miré hacia todos lados con premura un hábito por demás horrible que había cogido en los últimos días. Cuando la zona fue completamente escaneada y libre de minas anti personas con nombre de Cullen pude entrar con tranquilidad intentando refrenar mis pasos. Me dirigí al vestier de enfermeras, ahora ya tenía locker y ahí estaba colgado mi uniforme. Retiré mi chaqueta y comencé a quitarme la ropa de calle y estaba cambiándome cuando sentí que el vello de mi nuca se erizaba como cuando percibía que alguien estaba mirándome pero era el vestier de las mujeres así que podía tratarse de otra enfermera. Intenté no preocuparme por ello ni imaginarme cosas idiotas, pasé de ello y me terminé de cambiar.

Llegué a tiempo para recibir el turno y la sensación de estar siendo vigilada se incrementó a medida que los minutos siguieron pasando.

Y como no, al buscar a los médicos ahí estaba él entre ellos y volvía a mirarme como si yo fuera una especie de entretención aunque su expresión seria indicara otra cosa.

Cuando, en algún momento, pudiera hablar con él le escupiría en la cara que dejara de mirarme de esa manera. Para. Un. Momento. "No estás pensando en hablar con él, bajo ninguna circunstancia".

No, no lo estaba haciendo, había sido un maldito pensamiento espontaneo.

Repartí medicamentos una vez terminado todo lo de la entrega, y me asignaron tres pacientes y una de las auxiliares de enfermería para ello.

Si había algo que no soportaba era ser tratada como si fuera alguien superior. Jefe Isabella parecía un mote y le dije a Jennifer, mi auxiliar a cargo, que me dijera Bella solamente y que me avisara cualquier cosa mientras preparaba medicamentos, soluciones y organizaba horarios.

Hacia las doce de la noche tenía otra tanda que repartir ya que la otra jefe se había ido a descansar un rato y me ofrecí a sustituirla. Organicé el carrito de medicamentos y repartí tal como me habían enseñado. Revisé líquidos y la auxiliar me ayudó con sondajes y con tendidos y cuando terminamos me dediqué a limpiar el carrito mientras llegaba mi hora de descansar.

Tenía una solución en mis manos cuando la sensación volvió a mí.  
Era él, estaba completamente segura y quería gritar de frustración, solo que el ambiente estaba demasiado tranquilo como para ponerme histérica. Quería llorar, sentía tal desesperación y angustia que volvía a mi casi crisis, respiré intentando tranquilizarme, pensando en que estaba exagerando las cosas, solo eso me daba un poco de tranquilidad aunque dentro siguiera sintiendo esa sensación de inminencia.

Durante esa noche él desaparecía y aparecía como si de un fantasma se tratara. No entendía su comportamiento y fui eficaz al intentar concentrarme en administrar los medicamentos en los horarios correctos.

Casi a las tres de la mañana pude sentarme en el estar con un vaso de café de maquina devolviéndome la mirada. Sentía tensionados lo músculos del cuello y comencé a mover la cabeza lentamente para apaciguarlos.

- ¿Alguna novedad, enfermera Swan? – seguramente lo que sonó casi a contractura fue mi cuello. Lo devolví a su posición habitual lentamente y me volví cual cabeza de chica del exorcista a la voz que me hablaba. Se trataba de él y ya lo sabía antes de mirarlo solo que quería cerciorarme de que fuera mi imaginación y no que de verdad él estuviera hablándome.

Negué con la cabeza incapaz de hablar. Mi valor me había abandonado una vez más dejándome a merced de este bandido.

-¿Le pasa algo? – en su voz había genuina preocupación… ¿indiferencia?

- No – dije aclarándome la voz una vez más. Aun tenía el recuerdo de sus dedos en mi muñeca no solo física sino psicológicamente.

El silencio volvió a ser nuestro acompañante y sabía que él seguía parado allí mirándome porque lo podía mirar por el rabillo de mi ojo.

- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? – dije después de permanecer un minuto más en esta baza.

- El historial del señor Abernathy. – dijo como si estuviera dudando.

Se me olvido totalmente el decirle que dejara de mirarme una pero no podía importarme menos, le di la carpeta que solicitó intentando con éxito no rozar su piel en el proceso oz susurrante me habló en el oído derecho.

- No tenía idea de que habías vuelto – No había un solo matiz de reproche en esa voz pero aun así me puse a la defensiva inmediatamente. Sabía que bajar mis barreras ante Edward Cullen era algo que no podía permitirme.

- Para nadie es un secreto que volvía, de todas maneras se habría enterado tarde o temprano – dije como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Supongo…- dio dos pasos hasta que estuvo apoyado en el carro de los medicamentos y yo inyectaba medicamento para la solución intravenosa concentrada solo en preparar la dosis correcta. Su postura era pausada y parecía no querer moverse. Mi instinto era huir pero debía detener eso antes de parecer afectada por tenerlo tan cerca. – No has cambiado… nada –

¿Desdén? ¿Odio? No identificaba la tonalidad y no debía importarme no hacerlo, lo único que quería era que dejara de verme, no se me acercara y de ser posible que desapareciera de mi vista con solo desear que así fuera.

- Si, naci con la misma cara – dije en tono grosero empujando el carrito unos centímetros para que dejara de apoyarse en él.

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo sin moverse un poco, su peso no era nada comparado con mi fuerza así que deje el carrito esperando que las ruedas hicieran su trabajo y lo hicieran caer, pero no, ellas tampoco estaban de mi lado.

Solté una risita que procuré por todos los medios que no sonara nerviosa.

- ¿Hablar? No gracias, ya he hablado lo suficiente – Y con ello hacía referencia a que en medio de nuestra única sesión sexual se me hubiera escapado por la boca, por los poros y por los ojos que lo amaba, me sorprendía no estar escupiendo lo poco que quedaba de mi corazón ante la fuerza con la que lo sentía palpitar en el cuello.

- Pero yo no – dijo imprimiendo un tono apremiante en la voz.

Volví mi mirada hacia él y sin importarme que me temblara la voz le dije esperando ser lo suficientemente gracias.

- No podría importarme menos lo que tenga que decirme – empujé el carrito con más fuerza y parecía que mi afán de no seguir hablándome me había dado la fuerza necesaria para apartarlo de un empujón y seguir rodando hasta el rincón donde se dejaba en el momento en que no estaba en funcionamiento.

Me senté en el escritorio a registrar todo lo que había administrado y sentí que volvía a la carga, dejando en la esquina del escritorio el café que nunca llegué a tomarme.

- ¿Que quieres?- dije pasando a tutearlo de la rabia que sentía.

- Hablar – dijo sencillamente.

En ese momento tuve el loco impulso de pararme y decirme al ponerme de rodillas que me dejara tranquila. Iba arruinar mis sueños desconcentrándome y no sabía si eso era lo que quería.

- Hablemos – dije comenzando a digitar. Me sorprendía que aun pudiera poner los datos sin equivocarme en las cantidades, bien podía estar escribiendo en un dialecto aun no descubierto.

- No aquí – dijo poniendo una mano en la pantalla para que no tuviera más remedio que mirarlo.

- No voy a hablar contigo en ningún otro sitio así que más vale que me digas que demonios es lo que quieres – dije apretando los dientes y mirándolo con odio.

- Nunca pudimos despedirnos en forma - dijo después de unos momentos de meditarlo. ¿Eso era lo que estaba esperando decirme?

Ahogué un grito de incredulidad que de haber sonado habría despertado a todos los pacientes, mi sorpresa era ante lo que significaba para Edward Cullen despedirse en forma.

- Todo me quedo muy claro y la despedida fue lo mas de reveladora – dije escupiendo resentimiento y todo el odio que sentía desde la última vez que habíamos hablado. Una sombra cruzó por la expresión de su rostro pero no me iba a quedar meditando sobre eso – Esclarecedora me atrevería a decir, y tan clara y concisa como todo lo que pasó, así que si eso era todo lo que querías decir más vale que te pongas a trabajar y me dejes a mi hacer lo mismo –

- Hay muchas cosas que debo decirte – volvió al ataque.

- ¿Sabes? – dije parándome de la silla dispuesta a irme a la oficina de la jefe y registrar mis medicamentos desde allá. Jennifer me avisaría cualquier cosa y podría tener una puerta separándome de la realidad. – Hace tiempo habría dado mi oreja derecha por escucharte pero la verdad tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Y puedo ver que no tendré tranquilidad trabajando contigo así que te pido por el bien de lo que hacemos que no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra - si, estaba siendo borde, pero tenía motivos de sobra para hacerlo y no dejaría de buscar cualquier método o palabra para defender lo poco que tenia de honor.

- No eres nadie para decirme con quien puedo o no hablar – dijo con ira ante mi negativa, ¡ja! Ese era el verdadero Edward Cullen y su maldito sentido de la prepotencia.

- Con quien hablar, ni siquiera me atrevería a pensarlo pero en lo que respecta a mi estarás hablando con una pared –

Casi corrí hasta la oficina y me encerré ahí esperando atronadores golpes en la puerta y similares pero no paso nada así que seguramente había captado el mensaje. No sabía que quería hablarme y no me podía interesar.

Utilizando una fuerza mental que no sabía que poseía me dediqué de lleno a ingresar las dosis de medicamentos en la casilla de cada paciente, digite su formulación y di pendientes a las que faltaban por firma de medico.

Después me dediqué a recordar una y otra vez el fogueo de palabras que había tenido horas antes con mi némesis personal. Resultaba irónico que todavía sintiera el corazón en el pecho, que aun estuviera completa después de sentir que me partía en mil pedazos del esfuerzo que hice en hacerle frente. No era una leona, pero aun así podía pelear, tenía que hacerlo, mi integridad mental y física me lo exigía.

Jennifer entró una hora después por lo que pude consultar del reloj. Tenía cara seria y me dijo que el paciente del cubículo de aislamiento del dos estaba convulsionando. Corrí al carrito sacando la dosis de medicamento que evitaba las crisis, la tenia lista para administrársela a las cinco de la mañana, Jennifer corrió con su monitor de constantes vitales. Le administré su medicamento esperando que ningún médico, en especial _ese_ medico se hiciera presente. Si no podía controlar la situación era la única manera en que podría llegar a llamarlo.

Finalmente las convulsiones de Ben se detuvieron y tuve que anotar en la bitácora todo lo que había utilizado para calmar su crisis. Solamente cuando pude volver a mirar su historial me di cuenta de la razón por la que su familiar y Jennifer habían entrado completamente protegidas al cubículo aislado en donde estaba. Tenía una alta sospecha de meningitis* pero su muestra de canal de columna no había llegado para descartarlo o confirmarlo.

Rogué para mis adentros por no tener consecuencias graves. Y rogué para que ningún orgulloso doctor hubiera sido testigo de mi total falta de cuidado al no mirar con más detenimiento el historial antes. De todas maneras él iba a enterarse de que Ben había convulsionado, no se le podía ocultar eso a un médico y dejé la anotación en el historial esperando que no me dirigiera la palabra ni siquiera para preguntarme qué había pasado.

Cuando la madrugada avanzó y posteriormente llegó la mañana no se presentaron otras novedades y Ben durmió tranquilo, tuve todo listo y me lavé excesivamente sin recordar alguna vez s mi madre o mi padre me habían vacunado contra la meningitis. No podía dejar de pensar en el agente que la producía y en lo fácilmente contagiosa que era.

En la entrega del turno estuve pendiente de la mención de la novedad pero todos me dijeron que había hecho lo correcto y ninguno hizo mención a mi accidente. Nadie lo sabía y había pedido a Jennifer que no dijera nada. No esperaba que nadie le preguntara a la esposa si la enfermera había entrado con todas las medidas de seguridad y por descontado yo ya estaría fuera de turno antes de que se dieran cuenta. Al menos tendría un plan de respuesta que sería la verdad, me preocupaba que Ben se atorara con su saliva y sangre al morderse la lengua en la convulsión y por eso había actuado rápidamente.

Tomé mis cosas sin mirar a nadie, sintiéndome un poco mal por no haber seguido el protocolo. Me cambie el uniforme y salí de ahí a esperar a Ángela en la banca a la entrada del hospital.

Ella llegaba a su turno de la mañana y quizá tuviera tiempo de saludarla. Me cambie rápidamente y Salí de la sala despidiéndome de todos los de la noche que aun quedaban dando vueltas. Caminé hacia la salida del hospital y pasando las puertas vi que él estaba de pie como si hubiera estado esperando a alguien. ¿A mí? No lo creía, seguramente a uno de sus colegas o alguna enfermera con la que se acostaba, que sabía yo.

Por la manera en que me miró y sus perfectos rasgos se suavizaron un ápice supe que a quien estaba esperando era a mí. Durante un momento quise que dejara de mirarme el tiempo suficiente para salir corriendo pero me daba cuenta en ese momento que esta iba a ser una rutina de ahora en adelante y de que iba a tener que hacerle frente tarde o temprano "Preferiría tarde" pero nunca había tenido muchas opciones y menos a ese respecto.

Mientras mis lentos pasos me llevaban hacia él pensaba en sí debería ser lo bastante estúpida para escuchar lo que tenía que decirme aun a riesgo de que fuera algo más duro y más terrible de lo que me había dicho hace años.

Pensé en mi bebé y pensar en él no me traía recuerdos sanos. Pero no por ese puro ser sino por lo que sentía por su padre.

Me detuve a varios pasos de él esperando tener entereza suficiente para seguir sosteniéndole la mirada. Puede que me dignara a escucharlo pero en ese momento me hallaba muy cansada.

- ¡Bella! - Escuché la voz de Ángela detrás de mí y agradecí al cielo por esa pequeña oportunidad, el ceño del Dr. Cullen se avivó y casi hizo ademan de detenernos pero no me importó dándome la vuelta e ignorándolo olímpicamente me volví hacia ella saludándola y dejándolo a él con la palabra en la boca. - Dr. Cullen- dijo Ángela cuando la tomé de la mano.

- Hola, me alegro de poder verte al menos durante unos minutos, ven, tenemos que hablar – dije rápidamente halando de la pobre Ángela para irnos por pies. Ella dio una mirada de lo que parecía ser disculpa a Edward y se volvió conmigo. Durante nuestro trayecto a la cafetería despotricó contra mi falta de educación al dejar al Dr. Cullen ahí pero cuando le dije que si le mostraba algún respeto a ese bastardo bien podía dejar de ser mi amiga se cayó.

Tuvimos tiempo de tomar un café, momento en el que le conté a Angie la manera en que me abordó en la noche y el accidente que tuve con el paciente. Ella mi miraba preocupada pero su concejo fue lo mismo que yo tenía en mente.

- Quizá deberías escucharlo – comentó mordiendo una magdalena de arándanos y masticándola pensativamente.

- ¿Es decir que debería olvidarme de Edmund, de todo mi dolor y simplemente esperar que me clave otro puñal verbal? - dije rencorosamente mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café y lo dejaba en el platito porque me supo a rancio.

- No, pero vivir en el odio no es bueno para nadie y menos para ti. Puede que se trate de una disculpa, puede que quiera... -

- ¡Si es una disculpa llega con muchos años de retraso! - exclamé y varias personas de la cafetería se dieron la vuelta para mirarme.

- Y si solo... no sé… quiere hablar contigo, ser amigos – dijo quitando el papel de otra magdalena.

- No me interesa – escupí sintiendo un sabor amargo en mi boca.

- No sé qué consejo darte, tu vida es tuya pero sigues pensando en las cosas como hace tres años, nada ha cambiado, la muerte de Edmund sigue ahí, y nada va a cambiar eso, así que basándote en todo y no en lo que te digo, debes pensar muy bien si tu, tu como Bella Swan quieres escucharlo -

Cuando dijo todo eso caí en cuenta de que si, si tenía curiosidad por saber que se traía entre manos pero al mismo tiempo el miedo volvía a hacerse el rey de mis emociones. Y no quería vivir con miedo, ya había tenido de ese suficiente en el momento en que me dijeron que mi hijo iba a morir. Intentando no pensar en ello dejé por el momento de lado el tema del doctor Cullen y le pedí que me relatara brevemente como le había ido. Casi se le hace tarde ya que nos distrajimos charlando.

Dejé a Angie en la cafetería terminándose el café caminando hacia dentro del hospital.

Cuando llegué a la casa preparé el desayuno de Charlie, me había mandado un mensaje al móvil diciendo que desayunaría y se iría otra vez por que tenia turno en la comisaria de veinticuatro horas. Le preparé las tostadas con huevo, tomates y queso que tanto le gustaban y dejándoselas en el microondas para que solo tuviera que calentarlas subí a mi habitación y una vez me puse el pijama del silvestre caí en mi cama cual foca dejándome llevar por unas ganas de dormir que me atacaron fulminantemente.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos sentía la cabeza pesada y con un dolor sordo al fondo de mis globos oculares. Miré el reloj intentando enfocar pero tenía la vista borrosa. Por lo que veía de claridad en mi habitación debían ser las once o doce de la noche. No podía creer que había dormido tanto especialmente en un ambiente tan caldeado como en el que me encontraba.

Mientras tenia este pensamiento me di cuenta de lo incongruente que era ya que en Forks nunca, nunca hacía calor. Me quité las cobijas de encima sintiendo el frio penetrar en mi camisón sudado. Me llevé las manos a la frente y allí encontré la fuente de mi calor.

Fiebre. Tenía fiebre.

Me levanté tambaleándome hacia el baño de mi habitación en donde había un pequeño y muy domestico botiquín pero que contenía lo que yo había estado buscando. El termómetro. 39.8° fue el cálculo del termómetro casero.

La cabeza me iba a explotar. Saque analgésicos y antipiréticos del botiquín y me los tomé sin comer nada completamente segura de que si me metía algo más que esas pepas seguramente todo acabaría vomitado encima de mí. La gastritis seria un infierno, pero al menos el dolor de cabeza y la fiebre se irían.

Tenía muy mala suerte, era increíble que me fuera a enfermar apenas a días de haber entrado a hacer mi rural pero nadie tenía cuerpo glorioso y el mío ciertamente no lo era.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba la fiebre no me bajaba y estaba segura de haber consumido todos los medicamentaos, mis pobres riñones no lo soportarían. Me dolía la panza y repentinamente había comenzado a sentir una rigidez en mi nuca que nunca antes había sentido, la sintomatología era fuerte y ahí fue cuando comencé a alarmarme por todo que estaba presentando. Dolor de cabeza, fiebre, rigidez en la nuca, intolerancia a la luz.

Corrí hacia mi cama para tomar el móvil dándome cuenta cuando lo cogí que las manos me temblaban incontrolablemente, algo muy malo se estaba gestando dentro de mí.

Escribí un texto a mi padre diciendo que estaba enferma y que si seguía así no me encontraría en la mañana, no me respondió con lo que concluí que se encontraba en la cama descansando unas horas, miré lo que había escrito dándome cuenta en el mensaje cuantas veces había presionado números en vez de letras.

Digité rápidamente el numero de Ángela esperando que contestara y casi me desmayo cuando su voz sonó ronca seguramente por el sueño pero yo no podía mover mi lengua.

Balbuceé que me sentía demasiado indispuesta y que necesitaría su ayuda o que me mandara a alguien, las piernas me temblaban terriblemente y sabía que no me sostendrían por mucho tiempo. Relaté a Ángela brevemente las sospechas que tenia y cuando colgué ella prometió que vendría con un medico o una ambulancia.

Caí en mi cama con deseos de quitarme la piel de la fiebre que tenía miraba hacia el techo sintiendo cada vez más la dolorosa sensación de que algo me estaba arrancando el cerebro. Comencé a ver borroso y pensé que la hora de mi muerte había llegado.

Los estudios realizados solo me permitían llegar a una conclusión y era la que menos tenía ganas de que fuera verdadera.

Ben Abernathy me había contagiado meningitis.

No supe calcular cuánto tiempo paso solamente que sentía los pasos subir rápidamente por las escaleras y entrar a mi habitación, la tenía un poco desordenada y me sorprendió la capacidad de poder tener aun ese tipo de pensamientos. Alguien se acercó a mi cama, no podía percibir su olor por que repentinamente mis sentidos estaban completamente colapsados ni tampoco podía ver de quien se trataba porque si encendía la luz mis ojos se iban a quemar como dos fusibles. Llamé entre balbuceos a Ángela y alguien me tomó la mano así que asumí que era ella porque las manos de la otra persona estaban tocándome la frente, el cuello y la muñeca.

- - Angie…- esperaba haber hablado claro pero por la rigidez de la persona que me sostenía la mano quizá solo había dicho un "gua – gua" o algo peor.

Escuché una sirena a lo lejos, de esas que las ambulancias ponían a toda. Esperaba que no fuera para mí pero al intentar protestar me di cuenta que no podía ordenarle a mi cuerpo nada.

Grité porque alguien me ayudara y una voz profunda y calmante casi lo lograba pero el miedo seguía creciendo en mí.

Perdí la conciencia cuando sentí que era levantada del refugio de mi cama y ponían mi espalda en una superficie dura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por sus mensajes y las alertas. **

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia a mi. **

**Edward Cullen **

Mi sueño siempre había sido ayudar a las personas, desde que era niño. Por eso al crecer había decidido que estudiar medicina haría que mi deseo fuera cumplido. Habían sido arduos y tortuosos años intentando hacerme lugar en mi curso universitario. Intentando ser el mejor y consiguiéndolo por mucho. Había prometido dedicar mi vida al servicio de los demás y quizá había cumplido bien.

No, no lo había hecho.

Asistía a convenciones, a seminarios de medicina y a medida que pasaba el tiempo me especializaba en diferentes categorías de la ciencia. Medicina interna, reumatología, ortopedia y más. Llegué a hacerme un nombre de prestigio pero aun así nunca quise abandonar al pueblo que prácticamente me vio crecer, Forks, así que establecí mi profesión ahí esperando alejarme un poco de la cosmopolita ciudad en donde una persona tosía y en seguida se auto diagnosticaba que estaba padeciendo una infección pulmonar severa. En Forks por su clima frio y lluvia constante eran más frecuentes los resfriados pero acá las madres enseñaban a sus hijos a controlarse con medios caseros y solo asistían al hospital cuando verdaderamente se sentían mal.

Hacia un tiempo había hecho un viaje a una convención médica sobre cáncer infantil, había sido bastante completa y con argumentos muy validos respecto a este particular y doloroso tema. Puse toda la atención que necesitaba y tomé lo mejor de los mejores. En esa última reunión antes de que el seminario se acabara conocí a Tanya Denali.

Estaba acostumbrado a las mejores mujeres ya que la profesión hacia que me viera todo lo adinerado que era y eso llamaba a las féminas sin parar, tanto así que sentía en ocasiones que tenía que sacudirme a todas las que se cruzaban "accidentalmente" en mi camino. En ese encuentro y momento, por la manera en que me miraba llegué a pensar que ella estaba viendo más allá de la apariencia sofisticada y me creí que estaba verdaderamente interesada en mí como persona.

Me acerqué ante su mirada sensual, completamente seguro de que me estaba coqueteando y así era. Comenzamos a hablar, ella de su trabajo de camarera y yo de médico. Me pregunté muchas veces que hacia una mujer bar- tender en una convención medica sobre cáncer infantil. Pero dejé de preguntármelo cuando ella comenzó a insinuarse abiertamente mostrando lo mejor de sus atractivos que eran muchos.

No era un monje ni tampoco había llevado la vida de uno, respondía cuando me llamaban y las demás respondían cuando yo llamaba, era casi que el orden natural de las cosas, y respondí a esta como si fuera alguna rata persiguiendo a un flautista.

Ella me embrujó con su talento en la cama, por que vaya si lo tenía. Era caliente, apasionada y daba el mejor sexo oral que había sentido nunca. Parecía que se hubiese aprendido el kamasutra y lo practicaba con maestría. Cuando estaba con ella se me olvidaba hasta el nombre.

Si, sexualmente éramos compatibles y creí ingenuamente que eso era una base para sentar relación, creí que las cosas mejorarían y como nunca había estado con nadie mejor que ella decidí que la quería para mí.

No era nada caprichoso pero creía que esa diosa tenía algo… algo más.

A la semana de conocernos y saber muy pocas cosas de ella, cuando la convención terminó decidí pedirle que se casara conmigo y viniera a vivir a Forks.

Si, llámenme estúpido, ningún hombre normal haría eso. La mayoría de hombres no quieren escuchar en toda su vida la palabra matrimonio ni compromiso pero a mi empezó a rondarme la cabeza cuando pensé en que ella se iría y no tendría el placer de tenerla dándome placer.

Ella aceptó gustosa aunque tampoco esperaba que se negara, su vida iba a cambiar radicalmente y sabía eso porque aunque estuviera interesada solo en el plano sexual de la relación las mujeres siempre querían dinero y joyas y de lo primero me sobraba mucho.

Me la traje al pueblo seguro de que una camarera como ella lo encontraría encantador pero me equivoqué sonoramente. Empezamos cuando me dijo que tenía que mantener a su madre y que estaba muy enferma y necesitaba cuidados, como estaba completamente embrujado por ella cedí y en el camino de regreso recogimos a su madre y ella era todo cariñitos.

Solo bastó una semana en el pueblo para que la verdadera naturaleza de esas dos arpías saliera a la luz. Su madre era una embustera, para nada enferma y con las antenas de los oídos más grandes que las de un elefante para el cotilleo y las envidias. Tanya me tenía en sequia sexual cuando quería, su madre se la pasaba gastando mi dinero en estupideces, entre ambas cambiaron completamente la decoración que había hecho de mi casa buscando una apariencia más hogareña y ellas la convirtieron en el sitio horrible y cosmopolita que había intentado dejar atrás.

Traté de hacerme el ciego ante tantos cambalaches pensando en que había tomado la decisión de casarme con Tanya y que una vez hecho tendría que atenerme a las consecuencias de mis actos tal y como siempre había hecho y quizá no fuera tan malo.

Pero a pesar de mi ingenuo positivismo se puso peor. Ella se volvió obsesa de los anticonceptivos dándome así a entender que entre sus planes conmigo no se encontraban los de formar una familia. Y yo nunca pensé en hijos sino hasta más adelante.

Las sesiones de sexo se redujeron a una vez por semana y no habíamos hecho más que empezar cuando ella quería terminar, se volvió fría, díscola y arisca, pensé en que había sido así de antes pero que escondió esas horribles cualidades en pos de poder tenerme comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Mi trabajo en el hospital era mi único escape, la única válvula que utilizaba para hacer mi vida un poco más tolerable. Ella se quejaba continuamente de la lluvia del pueblo, de que no había centros comerciales ni tiendas de ropa de diseño que sospechaba, hasta que yo no llegué, solo había atinado a desear.

Cuando ella me dijo que _TENIAMOS _que irnos a vivir a la ciudad, o a algo más "civilizado que este pueblucho" como ella lo llamaba, fue la única vez que le puse el tatequieto. No me iba a ir de Forks y tampoco iba a dejar que ella se fuera a la ciudad a gastarse mi dinero en quien sabe que amantes y porquerías. La complacía en todo en el pueblo pero no la quería lejos y no iba a dejar mi vida. Había dejado muchas cosas de lado, especialmente mi indomable libido como para ceder a sus caprichos de niñita malcriada.

Al pasar tanto tiempo en el hospital comencé a conocer caras más nuevas y más inocentes que el tártaro que me esperaba en casa con mi suegra y mi mujer. Entre esas personas conocí a la hija del jefe de policía, una adorable y regordeta jovencita que parecía traerme a la vida cada vez que me cruzaba con ella. Era vivaz, enérgica, inocente y completamente despistada.

Eso, en medio de mi vida ordenada y nada excitante era como recibir un litro de agua después de vagar siglos en un desierto, como si su presencia fuera, de alguna manera, la curita que ponía sobre la gran cortada que era mi mundo domestico.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo me daba cuenta de que Isabella, así se llamaba, me veía con ojos más allá de los fraternales, cada vez que me miraba un brillo particular llena los de ella, haciéndolos más profundos y vivos si es que era eso posible.

Era menor, demasiado menor, pero mi maltrecha hombría parecía no tener conciencia de ello y encontraba fascinante y hasta excitante que una jovencita como ella me mirara de la manera en que lo hacía. Con deseo núbil y virgen que encendía mi sangre cada vez que se acercaba demasiado. Podía distinguirla por el olor cuando se acercaba ya que usaba una esencia mentolada y chocolatosa que me hacían dar deseos de morderla. Le flirteaba, he de ser sincero, porque me complacía ver como la sangre acudía a sus mejillas redondas y pecosas. Verla a diario era como tomarme una pasta de animación.

Por supuesto y no supe cómo (mierda si sabía, por su metiche madre) Tanya se enteró de las constantes visitas de la hija del jefe de policía al hospital y a mi despacho y empezó a acosarme por ello. Me decía "perro infiel" y me acusaba de asqueroso pedófilo. Hasta ahí llego la única vez que nos acostábamos en la semana ya que decía que no podía soportar que yo la penetrara con el mismo miembro que usé para desvirgar y seguir penetrando a la vaca lechera de la hija del policía ese. De nada valía intentar negarlo, ella se agarraba de esa y cualquier excusa para que no la buscara en la cama.

Curiosamente no había pensado de esa manera en Bella hasta que ella lo mencionó y como siempre mi cuerpo falto de sexo comenzó a ver lo que antes no. Sus curvas lozanas y su cabello brillante, sus ojos morenos y su piel blanca. La manera en que esas redondas caderas se movían y lo que le hacían a mi lívido cada vez que la tenía cerca.

Quise alejarme, juro que lo hice pero la carne es débil y la mía lo era más, sensibilizada por la ausencia de sexo en mi hogar y el aumento del uso de mí mano derecha para intentar quitarme de encima esa necesidad que para nosotros los hombres era casi insoslayable. Y ella no me ayudaba mirándome como lo hacía, visitándome con la frecuencia que lo hacía y tocándome de la manera en que lo hacía.

Sabía que la gente hablaba de nosotros, aunque no sabia y no creía que esas habladurías estuvieran llegando a oídos del padre de Bella, pero parecía que a ella no le importaba y a mí tampoco y estaba bien.

No sabía que mas hacer para controlarme además de intentar alejarme infructuosamente y las cosas definitivamente se salieron de control el día que sin pensarlo le pedí que me acompañara al prado descubierto y bastante primaveral que había atrapado años atrás y que no visitaba desde que me había casado.

Era un lugar pacifico, daban los rayos del sol como no lo hacían en el pueblo y el silencio solo era roto por la naturaleza en su estado más puro. No sé qué motivo me llevó a compartirlo con Bella y no con Tanya, seguramente porque sabía que mi mujer llamaría a esto arcaico, falto de color y completamente inadecuado para visitar, en cambio Bella haría una descripción casi poética de un lugar así y solamente era esa opinión la que deseaba oír. No me llevé ninguna decepción al escucharla alabar ese hermoso prado, tan verde como las esmeraldas más puras y cuyo olor le recordaba el inicio de la primavera y que los rayos del sol hacían del lugar un sitio casi místico, no terrenal, que le gustaría quedarse acostada bocarriba mirando el cielo y que seguramente en la noche podría hacer realidad ese universo que veía en su habitación cambiando las pegatinas luminosas por estrellas de verdad.

Así lo hizo, se recostó en el pasto sin nada de malicia y cerró los ojos. Bajo la luz de esos rayos pude ver cuán bella era, no se trataba de mi instinto sexual buscando la belleza escondida. Si, no era una supermodelo como Tanya pero era bella a su manera y eso me cautivo, seguí su ejemplo acostándome todo lo cerca que pude y comencé a cerrar los ojos esperando poder sentir la magia como ella parecía estar haciéndolo. El silencio fue el desencadenante, o no sabía cómo, roce su regordeta mano y ella la posó en la mía con suavidad, abrí los ojos para mirarla y ella estaba mirándome a mí. Había tanto sentimiento en sus ojos cafés que no pude contenerme y me acerqué a besarla esperando que me apartar o me llamara rabo verde o algo peor, pero se quedó estática unos segundos, y después comenzando a devolverme el beso primero con timidez y después con una saña que rayaba en la locura, como si hubiese deseado hacer precisamente eso desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pronto, más de lo que tenía derecho a esperar estaba encima de ella besándola con el mismo frenesí, sentía sus manitos recorriéndome la espalda y me arqueaba como un gato ante esas sensaciones eróticas que ella despertaba con su toque. Como un mago nos despoje de las ropas sin que ella me impidiera hacerlo, parecía deseosa de que eso pasara tanto como yo y cuando cada dureza, cada parte de mi cuerpo estuvo en contacto con ella estuve perdido. Ella no era nada como Tanya, ni física ni habilidosamente pero no por ello mi inflamación disminuyó, ni tampoco detuvo lo que pasó después. Su perfecta virginidad se rasgó para recibirme, su calor me envolvió como un guante y tuve miedo de lastimarla pero ella solamente me alentaba con sus caricias y sus gemidos de gatito. Intenté llevarla al orgasmo en vista del preciado regalo que estaba dándome, en esos momentos no había casa, no había esposa ni suegra que importaran solo estábamos ella y yo, logré darle placer y tomé el mío de manera como mucho egoísta y aprovechadamente.

Cuando todo terminó ella seguía mirándome con la misma adoración de antes y yo, con mi necesidad fisiológica saciada no podía hacer nada más sino sentirme fatal por lo que le había hecho.

Aparte de haberla tomado en un prado casi que en condiciones neandertales, bajo el sol que nunca se veía en el pueblo, no me había puesto un condón. Cuando caí en cuenta pensaba en Tanya y en su obsesión con ellos y con las píldoras y al pensar en mi esposa la culpa comenzó a invadirme.

¿Qué demonios era lo que había hecho? ¿A qué juego creí que jugaba?

Por no sentirme peor de lo que ya lo hacía ayudé a Isabella a vestirse acariciando casi que inconscientemente la piel que ella cubría con esa ropa de color oscuro. Cuando terminó le di lo que sería el último beso que esperaba darle alguna vez y la llevé a su casa. Sabía que ella estaba esperando que le dijera algo, que hiciera algo más, pero yo no podía hacer nada.

La culpa al pensar en todas las consecuencias que esto me traería fue demasiado mayor que mi deseo por reconfortarla. Al llegar a la casa no vi a Tanya por ahí y lo agradecí ya que me daría tiempo para pensar. Seguramente se había estado preguntando donde había pasado tres horas de mi tiempo, cuándos seguramente la chismosa de su madre le había dicho que yo no estaba de turno en el hospital y que siempre que eso pasaba estaba en casa, seguramente la gente del pueblo comentaría que me había montado al auto con la hija del jefe de policía y de eso también se habría enterado la zorra, a ella no le preocupaba que me acostara con alguien más, lo que la sacaba de quicio era que pensara que esa labor era más importante que darle dinero a ella.

Cuando volvió de lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, comprándose un nuevo y escaso diamante en la única joyería de Port Ángeles, o gastando en sabe Dios qué estupidez, me di cuenta que lo único que podía hacer era separarme de ella, pedirle el divorcio.

En el momento en que se lo dije comenzó a despotricar contra Isabella como si de alguna manera supiera que ella era la causante principal de todo ese embrollo. Lo negué una y mil veces esperando que el escándalo que la zorra iba a armar no afectara en nada a la que debía ser una ya muy afectada Bella. Ella me dijo que nunca me iba a dar el divorcio a menos que le pagara una cantidad exorbitante de dinero, que a pesar de mis múltiples recursos, no tenia. Ahí caí en cuenta, a pesar de haber recibido muchas señales, que la naturaleza de Tanya era ambiciosa y ladina. Ella se había casado conmigo por mi dinero y seguramente todo el mundo lo sabía menos el imbécil de su propio marido. Tenía tanta ira y algo de dolor acumulado por haber sido engañado de esa manera que le dije que bien podía acostumbrarse a quedarse a mi lado toda la vida, hasta que estuviéramos canosos y arrugados por que no le daría la satisfacción de robarme mi dinero.

Comenzó a intentar camelarme pero para ese momento ya tenía plena seguridad de que ni siquiera eso, atracción sexual, había sentido ella por mí, y yo en esos momentos menos por ella. Simplemente había sido su juguetito millonario y se había aprovechado de ello, seguramente todo se trataba de una actuación.

Durante casi una semana después de nuestro encuentro Isabella no se presentó al Hospital. No sé si pensaba que la iba a rechazar públicamente o si se iba a enterar de que no había nada entre nosotros que pudiera trascender, seguramente estaba huyendo de mi y eso aunque me lastimaba de una extraña manera, seguramente era lo mejor que podía pasarme, al menos en esos momentos.

La noche antes de que esa semana se cumpliera llegué a casa tarde en la noche esperando así liberarme de las acusaciones y las miradas siniestras de Tanya. Cuando llegué a la habitación que compartía con ella encontré agua saliendo del baño, pensé que ella se había olvidado de cerrar la llave como cuando se bañaba y se demoraba horas y horas desperdiciando el agua. Abrí la puerta para cerrar la cañería cuando la vi y encontré en el piso con un frasco de pepas tranquilizantes en la mano, la piel helada y amoratada. Al tomarle el pulso descubrí que estaba así desde hace tiempo, bien muerta.

El horror de descubrir el cadáver en mi casa fue inminente, y lo fue peor cuando descubrí la carta que ella firmó antes de tomarse eso. Decía cosas horrendas de mí y de cómo todo lo que ella había hecho y lo que hizo fue culpa mía. Nunca había pecado de ser mártir, pero había tal saña en todas sus palabras que terminé por creerme todas de ellas pensando que yo había deseado que ella desapareciera de mi vida y lo había conseguido estrepitosamente.

Al pensar en Isabella no pude dejar de darme cuenta de que Tanya tenía razón y lo que sentí alguna vez por mi esposa (cariño casi) escogió ese momento para calarme con más fuerza. No había Isabella o sensaciones eróticas que valieran en ese momento, estaba completamente destrozado por la culpa, el remordimiento tanto por la de haber tenido sexo con Bella como por haber sido infiel a Tanya, y tener en mis hombros el pecado de su suicidio.

Llamé a la policía pensando en que Charlie seguramente le contaría a Bella pero en esos momentos no me valía nada. Vinieron a hacer inspección, tomando mi declaración y declarando la hora probable del deceso y las causas que si quería, saldrían una vez que le hicieran autopsia, pero como medico sabía que no necesitaba investigar una muerte por sobredosis de fármacos.

Su puerca madre al saber muerta al artífice de su sustento y mi manipulación comenzó a amenazarme con hacer pública la historia mía y de Isabella (la que ella seguramente había fraguado en esa desdichada cabeza que tenía más imaginación para la maldad que cincuenta niños de cinco años) y al final a ella me iba a tocar darle el dinero que me había negado a darle a Tanya. Era increíble que pensara en dinero cuando su hija no había terminado de enfriarse.

Los arreglos del funeral fueron más rápidos, guardé celosamente la carta que ella me dejó para tener material fuerte para torturarme psicológicamente el resto de la vida.

Las horas pasaban, todo el mundo vino a dar sus condolencias y las recibí de aburrido grado, sintiendo cada vez más pesada la presión en mi pecho que me hacía sentirme como el peor de los miserables, culpable hasta del estrellón del titánic.

Solamente permanecía sentado en la silla al lado del féretro, mientras las lagrimas de desesperación se deslizaban por mi rostro, cualquiera que mirara de fuera estaría pensando en que estaba llorando por su muerte aunque no fuera aso, esperando que algún gesto me hiciera reflexionar mas allá de la culpa.

Cuando sentí el peso de una mano en el hombro pensé que ya había tenido suficiente de gente condoliéndose y quise mandar al diablo a aquellos hipócritas que pensaban que el matrimonio estrella era el de nosotros, cuando ni siquiera conocían la verdadera historia de esa farsa de unión.

Cuando vi de quien se trataba una ira ciega me perturbó, lo suficiente para nuevamente no ser el dueño de mis actos con esa brujita. Ella no tenía nada que hacer aquí y en esos momentos, aunque su presencia en otras circunstancias hubiese sido un bálsamo, no podía mirarla a la cara ni que ella viera la mía. Todo era culpa de ella por seducirme con su inocencia, pero también mía por caer en su juego. El dolor de sus ojos me sacó de mis casillas, no tenia porque dolerle, después de todo yo no le había prometido nada cuando nos acostamos ya que ella y yo sabíamos que era un hombre casado y que nunca dejaría a mi esposa por irme con una muchachita sin experiencia de la vida como ella. Y así fue como la traté, como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros y estuviera aburrido de sus visitas y su presencia.

Fui duro, cruel, como la misma realidad estaba siendo conmigo aunque yo si me lo mereciera pero era la única manera de quitármela de encima. Después reflexionaría yo y ella también y se daría cuenta de que podía superarme a pesar de vivir en este pueblo.

Ella se marchó del funeral como planeé y al parecer también de la casa cuando mi mirada inconsciente la buscó alrededor.

No me imaginaba que la partida de Bella se extendería de mi casa a la de ella misma y del pueblo. Y no me enteré de ello hasta días después cuando escuchaba rumores en el hospital de la marcha a vivir con su madre de la hija del jefe de policía. Mas culpa que agregar a mi arsenal, se había ido por causa mía y pensé en si eso había sido lo mejor o peor.

Intenté que el tiempo curara todos mis males y así lo hizo, después de tener una conversación seria con toda mi familia y confesarles por fin la realidad de mi fugaz matrimonio y la carta de Tanya, sabía que ellos no me juzgarían y no lo hicieron. De hecho me apoyaron y me instaron a que asistiera a una terapia psiquiátrica para superar los traumas emocionales.

Como cualquier marica fui la primera vez para cerciorarme de que eso no era lo mío, pero durante la primera sesión quedó patente cuanto necesitaba de ello. Los meses pasaban y seguía asistiendo allí buscando la paz que nunca conseguí de nuevo, pero al menos el sosiego de una paz temporal que pudiera aclarar mis ideas.

Pasado un año en que luche arduamente contra mis propios fantasmas, recuerdos y actos, recibía la visita del joven farmacéutico que siempre había estado al frente del pequeño dispensario de medicamentos del hospital, un muchacho que desde hacía meses había pedido hablar conmigo pero con quien nunca había tenido oportunidad de establecer un encuentro.

Sentados en mi sala de vuelta con la decoración que a mí me gustaba me confesó que había sido él quien había venido las pepas a Tanya. Me dijo que ella le había ofrecido una mamada y algo mas por dárselas además dinero y que había aceptado gustoso cegado por el deseo de follar a una mujer como ella, advirtiéndole que no debía exceder la dosis. Ella le dijo que tenía un propósito de arreglar su matrimonio en mente pero que en medio del fragor de su vocal encuentro sexual le confesó que lo que quería era manipular a su esposo con una enfermedad imaginaria para que le diera dinero para tratamiento y así seguirlo robando.

Solo que tal como el farmacéutico le había dicho que no hiciera, ella había excedido la dosis pensando que tal vez así la impresión mía seria mayor, y le había dado un paro. Y ese muchacho me estaba haciendo ahora la confesión por que se iba del pueblo a empezar una nueva vida y quería dejar de lado toda esa culpa y resentimiento que parecía haber sobre mí desde la muerte de ella.

Le pedí que me confesara nuevamente lo que había hecho pero con autorización de él mismo lo grabé todo. No era para manipularlo sino para tener un arma de doble filo cuando mi suegra volviera a pedirme dinero labor en la que se había vuelto experta en los últimos dos años.

Cuando se marchó sentí alivio, como si me hubieran quitado un gran y pesado yunque de encima. Por fin podía respirar sin sentir la esencia del odio y la culpa. Por fin podía volver a ser yo.

Parecía que todos los cabos sueltos de mi vida comenzaban a atarse menos uno, y a medida que mi estado mental fue mejorando fui mas consiente de él.

Por las noches soñaba incesantemente con ella, con los recuerdos que prevalecían en mi mente de ese único encuentro y, a pesar de intentar olvidarlos, aun los tenia ahí. Isabella era lo único de mi vida que no había podido arreglar.

Me traje a mi familia para que me apoyara en mi recuperación y ellos accedieron gustosos, mis hermanas enfermeras consiguieron trabajo rápidamente y mis padres también adaptándose a la vida aquí como si toda la existencia hubieran estado conmigo en el pueblo.

Comencé a pelear conmigo mismo ante la perspectiva de hablar con el jefe de policía y pedir información sobre Bella. Cada día que pasaba el recuerdo de ella aunque presente parecía alejarse en medio de la bruma de mi recuperación. Me daba cuenta de que no podía indagar al jefe Swan por ella sin que sospechara ya que nunca fue consciente de lo cerca que su hija y yo estuvimos. Mi madre entabló una amistad con él porque se lo pedí pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que era una buena persona, solo alguien como él podía haber traído a un ser como Bella a este mundo. Mi madre traía piezas de información y la más importante de ello que Bella se encontraba bien. Todo lo bien que podía esperarse. No sabía porque pero algo dentro de mi me decía que no lo estaba tanto. Pero me dije que no tenía derecho a preocuparme por ello, yo no era nada en la vida de Bella y ella... no sabía que era ella para mí.

El año se siguió desarrollando, siguieron pasando los meses y la esperanza de verla nuevamente se desvanecía como la lluvia en un día soleado, había perdido todo recuerdo, fe o esperanza cuando una noche Rosalie, mi hermana mayor entró a la cocina donde estaba preparándome un sanduche para llevar al hospital esta noche.

- Ella, está de vuelta – soltó sin más como quien dice un buenos días. La miré sin comprender a quien hacía referencia hasta que vi en sus ojos tal intensidad que me puse a pensar en si Tanya de alguna manera había vuelto de la muerte. Pero después un nombre aun más preocupante llenó sus labios. - Si, ella. Bella Swan –


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por sus mensajes, alerta y espera. Aquí llega otro outtake de Edward, nos leemos en el próximo**

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Edward Cullen **

Las palabras se me secaron de la boca, Rosalie no podía estar pronunciando esas silabas que durante tanto tiempo quise escuchar. No podía estarme diciendo eso y esperar que yo... ¿Que yo qué? ¿Acaso tenía algo planeado? ¿En algún momento de estos años desde que se fue esperé realmente volver a verla? ¿Y si en algún momento así hubiese pasado, tenía preparado algún tipo de discurso? Si, si y si. A todos. Dentro de mí si esperaba ver a Bella de nuevo, esperaba poder excusarme y tal vez pedirle perdón por lo que había sido una gran metedura de pata mía. Por habérmela llevado a la cama, técnicamente, y por haberla echado de mi vida de la manera en que lo hice.

En mi mente se reprodujeron todas las escenas posibles pero todas ellas terminaban en una sola, ella sonriéndome de esa manera tan beatifica en que solía hacerlo. No esperaba cariño, lo único que quería era poder tener una oportunidad de hablar con ella y explicarle las cosas, tal vez llegar a un acuerdo mutuo, tal vez...

Su piel de porcelana invadió mis recuerdos y supe que era mejor alejarme de ese camino antes de perder lo progresado y terminar de enloquecer.

Según contó Rosalie, Bella era una enfermera recién graduada haciendo su año rural y me enorgullecí, el sueño de ella siempre había sido ser enfermera y parecía que lo había cumplido aunque era evidente que de haber podido ella nunca habría elegido hacer su año en este hospital. Seguramente se trataba de la asignación y parecía que el destino se empeñaba en traerla a mí, en que tuviera más oportunidad de redimirme. Dudaba que las energías místicas trabajaran en ese sentido pero me aferraría a todo lo que pudiera usar a favor.

Por lo que dijo Rosalie tendría el turno diurno y si quería tener oportunidad de hablarle sería mejor en la privacidad que daba trabajar nocturnamente, al menos en la noche no estaría la mitad de la plantilla escuchando lo que tenía que decirle. Planeé mi discurso muchas veces, y el director del hospital, que era gran amigo de mi padre accedió a trasladar a Isabella Swan, enfermera rural, al turno nocturno para suplir una ligera falta de personal que me encargue de hacer ver.

Ella empezaría la noche siguiente, el mismo día que tenía el turno yo.

Esa fecha, a medida que avanzaban las horas me ponía más nervioso, toda mi familia hablaba del regreso de la hija del jefe Swan, aunque ninguno de ellos excepto Rosalie y Alice sabían de la relación exprés que había tenido con ella, por eso Rosalie había sido la primera en avisarme, porque sabía por lo que había pasado en estos años pasados.

Mi terapia había acabado y con ella también había terminado por aceptar que la muerte de Tanya no había sido por culpa mía, sino de ella misma, había escuchado la confesión del farmacéutico una y otra vez y tal como había vaticinado había usado esa información para sacarme de encima a la arpía de la mamá de Tanya que intentó venir con argumentos listos para enterrarme en la miseria mas culpable, pero usando los datos y la terapia que había aprendido psiquiátricamente le dije que podía irse largando de mi vida por que no iba a seguir manteniendo sus caprichos a base de una mentira. Ella se fue con el rabo entre las piernas y no volví a saber de ella nunca más. Esperaba que continuara así.

Finalmente la noche llegó. Definitivamente no pensaba en ella mientras me acomodaba mi pulcra bata y pensaba en si me sentaba bien, no pensaba en ella mientras mi mano se deslizaba hasta el agua de colonia masculina y me aplicaba una pequeña cantidad. No pensaba en ella mientras me miraba al espejo y la barba de un día crecía en mi rostro.

Cuando entré al hospital la busqué sin remedio y fui informado brevemente de que tendría su último turno de la mañana al día siguiente y que después de ello si empezaría en la noche, aun no había sido notificada de este cambio y la noticia estaba en manos de Rosalie.

Decepcionado y a la vez aliviado permití que esa pequeña medida de tiempo fuera lo suficientemente poderosa para sosegarme, pero a medida que la madrugada daba fin y se acercaba la mañana no podía evitar comenzar a ponerme nervioso como si no fuera un hombre de 33 años.

Y cuando menos lo creí dirigí mi vista hacia el grupo de enfermeras entregando turno y la vi, o eso me pareció ya que intentaba inútilmente permanecer en el anonimato. Mi hermana como siempre la sacó rápidamente de cualquier ensoñación que pudiera estar teniendo manteniéndola a ella y a la que parecía ser su amiga lo suficientemente distraídas para que no se percataran de que me acercaba.

Su figura era casi la misma, mismas curvas, mismo cabello, parecía que nada había cambiado excepto que estaba más plena. Y no pude evitar sentirme excitado especialmente cuando pensé en que mis manos habían tocado ese cuerpo. La amiga se dio cuenta de mi presencia y supe que Bella le había hablado de mi, debía saber quién era yo aunque dudaba que fuera algo bueno ya que la expresión de completo horror de la muchacha era tangible. Podía verlo tras sus gafas nacaradas porque me había acercado demasiado, quizá esperando que la Bella que tenía frente a mí fuera una ilusión pero ese cabello color caoba, aunque ordinario, fuera inconfundible.

Ella se dio vuelta lentamente y finalmente, tras años de espera la tuve frente a mí. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a ella y a su cuerpo. Intentó retroceder tropezando pero manteniéndose en pie como si fuera una afrenta personal estar frente a mí y sus ojos se fijaron finalmente en los míos y durante un momento no pude hacer otra cosa que mirarla mientras ella hacía lo mismo pero hasta yo me daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no hacer algo malo. Finalmente pareció salir de su estupor lo suficiente para saludarme, parecía que había ensayado su pose indiferente demasiado tiempo, tanto así que me preguntaba si verdaderamente era eso lo que sentía.

- Dr. Cullen, buenos días – su cantarina voz había evolucionado a una mas femenina que antes, más seria y llena de tono monocorde. hizo un levísimo gesto con la cabeza y se removió un poco con lo que identifiqué como incomodidad. Quise responderle pero todo lo que podía hacer era mirarla mientras mi voz se iba de paseo, era increíble que después de tantos años de desear tenerla frente a mi finalmente uno solo de todos mis deseos se hubiese cumplido, su aparición era como cuando la virgen se aparecía a los pastores, como cuando un Dios se hacía presente ante sus súbditos, de alguna extraña manera había llegado a idealizarla como lo único puro que una vez toqué en la vida, y que también manché irremediablemente.

Ella pareció notar mi completo azoro y se dio la vuelta para irse pero después de esos años no estaba listo para dejar de tenerla frente a mí así que como acto reflejo mis dedos se cerraron sobre la muñeca de ella sintiendo bajo ello la misma piel lozana y rosa que había tocado tiempo atrás. Debí aferrarla con la suficiente fuerza para que se detuviera y ella se dio la vuelta por la fuerza del tirón, cuando fijo sus ojos en los míos una expresión de profundo odio teñía todas y cada una de sus facciones y eso me sorprendió aun a pesar de saber que me lo merecía gratamente. Mis ojos la recorrieron inevitablemente como si no pudieran cansarse de mirar su belleza sencilla y rellena. Como si de un corrientazo se tratase ella intento tener de vuelta su mano pero no la solté y supe por el gesto de dolor en sus facciones que estaba causándole dolor, y aun cuando no la solté ella hizo aun más fuerza logrando que mis dedos nerviosos y deseosos de su contacto finalmente la soltaran, eso le dio tiempo suficiente para darse la vuelta y salir corriendo dando por terminado nuestro breve encuentro. Ella se marchó, supuse que a trabajar pero mis ojos evitaron perder el contacto con ella aun de espaldas y a muchos metros retirada podía ver que tenia la espalda tensa y sus músculos se movían lentamente como si estuviera intentando respirar con normalidad. Permaneció así unos minutos, los suficientes para no quitar mi vista de ella e ir a hablar con Rosalie que me miraba desde la central de enfermeras con un gesto de impaciencia. Cuando estuve cerca de ella negó con la cabeza como si hubiera seguido cada movimiento mío y se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba haciéndolo todo mal, como siempre me pasaba con esa muchacha. Volví mi cabeza el tiempo suficiente para verla mirando hacia el mostrador donde me apoyaba yo. Sus ojos se tiñeron de ese enfado que empezaba a conocer y después se volvió indiferente para comenzar con sus deberes del día.

Aunque pude observarla por más tiempo el gesto negativo de Rosalie volvió a acosarme y me di cuenta de que no podía pasar el resto del turno mirándola como si fuera mi ídolo. Debía irme a dormir y por una vez lo hice tranquilamente, ella no podía irse del hospital a menos que quisiera dejar de lado la carrera de enfermera que estaba terminando, tendría que hacer su rural en el hospital y una vez se empezaba no se podía sino terminar. Le di un último vistazo y salí hacia el parqueadero metiéndome en el auto y quedándome ahí por tiempo indefinido hasta que finalmente decidí irme a casa a pensar, a meditar en cuál sería mi siguiente movimiento, seguramente a esa hora Rosalie estaría diciéndole cual era su nuevo horario.

Me propuse mantenerme alejado el tiempo suficiente para que ella se hiciera una idea y se acostumbrara a ella. Pero tarde o temprano mi instinto ganaría y ese día llegaría.

El lunes, inicio de semana, lo sentía como si fuera el inicio de mi vida, al recibir el turno a Walberg le dije que se fuera rápidamente, no había muchos pacientes esa noche y me dio el tiempo suficiente para esperarla en los casilleros, como si de un vil acosador se tratara.

Sentí su presencia antes de que ella hiciera su misteriosa aparición, como si de alguna manera hubiera entrado al hospital cautelosamente, desde mi posición no me podía ver pero yo si a una parte de ella. Mire sin reservas su rostro que tenia profundas ojeras en el pero que no disminuía su belleza serena, se cambio rápidamente dándome un atisbo demasiado rápido de lo que tenia de mas en su cuerpo. Más mujer, más curvilínea, llamándome irremediablemente a los recuerdos que aunque había intentado olvidar alguna vez, aun seguían ahí. Se detuvo un momento mientras pasaba la blusa del uniforme sobre su camiseta sin mangas. Luego siguió como si nada pero sabía que algo la había hecho interrumpirse, no sabía si se trataba de alguien más observándola pero permanecí en mi sitio hasta que ella salió. Un suspiro tembloroso, nada propio de un hombre, se me escapó de los labios. Cada encuentro con ella, cada vez que la tuviera en frente, ¿sería de esa manera?

La seguí con lentitud, como un perro buscando a su dueño, y no quería preguntarme a m mismo el por qué de mi actitud, el resto de internos se me acercó apenas cruce la sala de urgencias y aunque estábamos hablando de la ronda de pacientes mi mirada fue incapaz de apartarse de ella. Como era de esperarse, se percató de mi mirada y su rostro cambio de sereno a enfadado, aun me costaba acostumbrarme a que me viera de esa manera cuando antes de todo su mirada siempre me haba seguido con adoración, como si fuera su príncipe encantado. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Ella aceptó sus labores de la noche y por lo que alcance a ver y escuchar comenzó a desempeñarlas sin quejarse. Dejé de lado mis sentimientos el tiempo suficiente para evaluar a cada paciente recetándoles s formulación y entregándola a las auxiliares. A medida que la noche avanzó las consultas dejaron de estar represadas y solo quedamos los pacientes de observación y las enfermeras administrando medicamentos. La había seguido con la mirada cuando ella no podía verme, dándome cuenta de su agilidad y admirándola, parecía que había estudiado con ahínco para ser enfermera como siempre quiso. Cuando finalmente la auxiliar la dejó sola vi mi oportunidad de acercarme cuando estaba tomándose lo que parecía ser un café o algo así. Movía su cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro dándole otro tipo de impresión que me hizo tragar saliva lentamente.

-¿Alguna novedad, enfermera Swan? – ella dejo de moverse inmediatamente, quedándose tan quieta que me pregunte si le había dado algún pasmo, pero no, terminó el movimiento de su cuello el tiempo suficiente para quedarse de frente y negó lentamente a mi pregunta, como si no se sintiera capaz de hablarme, o no quisiera hacerlo, intenté no sentirme herido por esa suposición. Cuando tuve un atisbo de su rostro me di cuenta de que había pasado del saludable lozano al pálido muerto que me asustó verdaderamente. No podía ser por mi causa ¿o sí? Sintiendo algo que ni siquiera quería comenzar a analizar no pude evitar preguntarle si algo le estaba pasando pero ella negó tajantemente sin llegar a moverse, yo tampoco podía retirarme porque seguía viendo en esto la oportunidad que necesitaba. Pero se me borró todo de la mente, pareciendo un púber en su primera cita, seguía mirándola como siempre. Parecía que eso se iba a volver un hábito en mí.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? – era lo último que esperaba que me dijera, y no parecía estar ofreciendo su ayuda con gusto mas sin embargo eso no evito que me sorprendiera, intente dar una respuesta lógica que no revelara nada de lo que estaba gestándose en mi.

- El historial del señor Abernathy. –

Ella se movió velozmente por entre las carpetas de todos los pacientes de urgencias que estaban ingresados a observación hasta que dio con la indicada, recordaba que se trata de un paciente con dolores de cabeza que habían aumentado en los últimos días y estaba en estudio. Pero contrario a la ética me olvide de ello, quería que mis dedos rozaran los de ella en el momento en que me entregara el informe pero ella hizo lo posible por evitar ese contacto. Se retiró lentamente hacia el carro de medicamentos supuse que para empezar a prepararlos. Me obligué a decir algo para intentar salvaguardar mi orgullo y lo primero que me vino a la mente fue:

- No tenía idea de que habías vuelto –, era una gran mentira pero sabia como sostenerla, había aprendido a esconder mis emociones con Tanya y no había perdido la practica excepto con el psiquiatra que había visto los oscuros fondos de mi trastornada mente más veces de las que quería acordarme. Ella me respondió que no era un secreto para nadie en ese pueblo en regreso de ella, pero yo no me había enterado hasta hacia poco así que puede que su teoría no estuviera del todo correcta –

- Supongo…- me acerqué sigilosamente aun más dejando caer suavemente mi peso en el carrito de ruedas. Mis ojos volvieron a recorrerla pensando incorrectamente si su sabor había cambiado en esos años. Aunque dudaba mucho, una piel tan dulce seguramente nunca perdería esa esencia. – No has cambiado… nada –

Ella se quedó con la jeringa quieta en la mano durante unos segundos luego la puso en el carro y después de decir que nació con la misma cara intentó que me bajara de encima empujándolo fuertemente intentando alejarse una vez más de lo que ambos sabíamos que sería inevitable tarde o temprano.

- Tenemos que hablar – comuniqué mi propósito esperando ser obedecido, como si ingenuamente creyera que ella iba a hacer algo de lo que yo le pidiera, hice más fuerza para que mi peso parara el movimiento del carro y ella dejó de insistir. Dejo salir de su insolente boca un resoplido que bien podía ser una risa nerviosa o podía tratarse de un bufido de indignación.

- ¿Hablar? No gracias, ya he hablado lo suficiente – aunque ciertamente lo había hecho mi sistema parecía no tener suficiente de su voz adoradora, ella debía hacer referencia a las múltiples veces que hablamos, una vez más ardientemente que las otras pero por su respuesta parecía completamente ajena al hecho de que estaba negándoseme a mí, quien por mucho tiempo siempre había conseguido lo que quería.

- Pero yo no – deje salir mi peor tono sin control pero a pesar de apenas iniciar mi cruzada estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Tenía esos movimientos de quedarse quieta segundos después de que yo hablara como si estuviera interpretando mis palabras a un sentido más profundo y pensar también profundamente cual era la mejor manera de responderme. Sus ojos se pegaron a los míos y su voz, temblorosa como una hoja ante un arreciar de lluvia, perforó otra vez mi paciencia.

- No podría importarme menos lo que tenga que decirme – sacando fuerza que antes seguramente no había empleado hizo que me parara el tiempo suficiente para mover lo que antes mi peso había hecho inamovible. El odio, rencor o cualquier sentimiento negativo era tan evidente en cada palabra que me obligue a apartarme antes de que ella desarrollara una desconocida habilidad para el mal de ojo, de ser así, seguramente estaría en estos momentos completamente bajo tierra.

Se alejó y se lo permití, porque sabía que iría tras ella enseguida, así ella no lo quisiera no habíamos terminado de hablar, espere a que se sentara y me volví a acercar como si no hubiera tenido suficiente ya.

- ¿Que quieres?- dijo esta vez completamente cabreada, sus mejillas redondas se habían enrojecido supuse que por el mal humor, bien, lo prefería al odio aunque se acercara bastante, y además había dejado las formalidades atrás lo cual era un... podíamos decir que avance.

- Hablar – si, podía decir que inicialmente eso era lo que quería. Y tal vez convencerla de que intentáramos llegar a conocer eso de cada uno que no habíamos conocido nunca, el verdadero interior de cada uno.

- Hablemos – me ignoraba completamente y no era la manera en que quería aclarar las cosas entre nosotros

Le pedí que no habláramos en ese recinto, no quería que ella ni yo tuviéramos problemas y bloqueé su vista de la pantalla para que no tuviera otra opción que prestarme atención.

-No voy a hablar contigo en ningún otro sitio así que más vale que me digas que demonios es lo que quieres – sus ojos fulguraron dándole la apariencia casi negra que parecía querer emanar, las palabras salieron tan apretadas de su boca que temí que se hiciera daño en las mandíbulas. Bien, podía hacer esto, podía fingir que no tenía cerca de diez pacientes con unos cuantos auxiliares de enfermería rodeándonos, pudiendo ser testigos de este encuentro por demás desastroso

- Nunca pudimos despedirnos en forma - Ella hizo algo parecido a un respingo y supe que había elegido la combinación inadecuada de palabras.

- Todo me quedo muy claro y la despedida fue lo mas de reveladora – los recuerdos de la última vez que la vi hace tres años cayeron en mi visión repentina y dolorosamente, el dolor era patente en ella también y permití que por unos momentos transformaran las expresión de fría serenidad que creía tener, ella había dado en el clavo y no podía hacer nada, eso me reconfirmaba que tenía todavía muy presente lo que había pasado y que me despreciaba tanto como antes me adoraba. – Esclarecedora me atrevería a decir, y tan clara y concisa como todo lo que pasó, así que si eso era todo lo que querías decir más vale que te pongas a trabajar y me dejes a mi hacer lo mismo – siguió lanzando sus dardos dándome una y otra vez y cuando no pude hacer nada para evitar que los recuerdos siguieran llenándome la sesera de locura dije que tenía que decirle muchas más cosas.

- ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo habría dado mi oreja derecha por escucharte pero la verdad tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Y puedo ver que no tendré tranquilidad trabajando contigo así que te pido por el bien de lo que hacemos que no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra - Aun sorprendido por su cinismo, mi enfado ante la posibilidad, la alta peripecia que había de que nunca pudiera aclarar las cosas con ella sacó a luz mi peor carácter haciendo alusión a que ella no era nadie para autorizarme o no a hablar con alguien

Con quien hablar, ni siquiera me atrevería a pensarlo pero en lo que respecta a mi estarás hablando con una pared –

Antes de que pudiera responderle corrió hacia la oficina delegada y se encerró en ella como un bunquer, sabía que aunque hiciera las veces de Neanderthal e intentara echar la puerta abajo, ella se negaría a escucharme y no podía protagonizar ese tipo de escándalo en el hospital. Revisando a los pacientes y monitorizando la entrada a esa oficina pase las siguientes hora y media, pero una llamada a mi móvil de una de las enfermeras de piso hospitalario diciéndome que necesitaba una formulación me hizo evadirme de mi propósito de emboscarla apenas tuviera oportunidad, me tuve que retirar de emergencias y subir a hospitalización.

Pero mi estancia en este servicio se prolongo más de lo que debía y cuando menos lo pensé era mañana y no pude interceptarla para volver a intentar hacerla entrar en razón.

Tuve que estar presente en la entrega del turno, que era más demorada que la de las enfermeras, una de las auxiliares comentó un episodio convulsivo del señor Abernathy pero nada de cuidado, me pregunté brevemente por que no había sido informado y reportado de esto pero me di cuenta de que si no había sido así era porque la situación había sido fácilmente controlable.

Sabía que Bella se demoraba un poco más porque tenía que cambiarse el uniforme lo cual me dio tiempo de salir a la entrada del hospital y esperar su egreso. Unos minutos después ella se hizo presente y aunque se quedó quieta por unos segundos como si estuviera analizando mi presencia esperándola, finalmente comenzó a dar pasos lentos hacia mí. pensé en que había llegado mi gran oportunidad hasta que la tuve frente a mí y abrí mi boca para botar todo lo que en mi alma había para ella pero una mujer gritando su nombre interrumpió lo que sin duda habría sido un momento decisivo entre Bella y yo. Ella aparto su vista de mi para fijarla en la otra enfermera, la que Rosalie me dijo que había venido con ella, me saludó por mi nombre lo cual me hizo hacerme la idiota pregunta de cómo lo conocía, seguramente en el hospital alguien se lo había dicho, Bella le dijo que tenían que hablar y finalmente ambas se evaporaron en la nube de mis deseos. Definitivamente no sería oportuno hacer mi confesión ante Ángela, y ellas parecían necesitar... no sé ¿Un momento de chicas?

Respirando hondo, y diciéndome que había tiempo y que tenía que darle más tiempo aun me alejé en dirección a mi auto para descansar en casa, esa noche tenía que repetir turno pero ya no compartiría con Bella porque ella estaba solo una noche si y otra no.

Esa noche, sin la distracción de la presencia de Bella pude centrarme en mis pacientes y los deberes que tenían pendientes, pero una llamada en horas de la madrugada a la línea de código azul me hizo alarmarme un poco. Levanté el teléfono por qué no encontré a Ruth en el pasillo y escuche una voz preocupada. Cuando la identifiqué me di cuenta de que se trataba de Ángela la amiga de Bella y parecía a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso.

- Cálmate y dime qué pasa –

- Necesito el servicio de ambulancia se trata de... - dudó como si no quisiera que me enterara pero era la única persona que podía ayudarla en ese momento y ella y yo lo sabíamos. - Es Bella, está muy enferma y creo que... ayer en la madrugada... tuvo contacto con Abernathy del cubículo dos, usted lo conoce, el señor que tiene una alta probabilidad de meningitis. Ella me confesó que entró en el cubículo sin protección, creemos que se ha contagiado y se encuentra muy mal en su casa y...-

- Diez minutos, llamaré al servicio de ambulancia y pasare a recogerte en mi auto –

- Pero...-

-Diez minutos - tiré el teléfono y cogiendo el walkie talkie que tenía en mi bolsillo informe a uno de los médicos de consulta que necesitaba al personal de la ambulancia en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo. Y que una vez que estuvieran listos necesitaba que se hicieran presentes en la casa del jefe de policía Swan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por sus mensajes, he aquí otro capítulo más…**

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Edward Cullen**

Trepé en mi auto cual rápido y furioso y pisé el fondo del acelerador, Ángela me había enviado por móvil la dirección de su casa y no estaba tan lejos de la casa de Bella, cuando se subió ni la dejé hablar y conduje como alma que lleva el diablo hacia allí.

Cuando estacionamos frente a la casa, Ángela y yo bajamos rápidamente. Cada uno de nosotros se puso rápidamente las medidas de protección protocolarias y ella entró subiendo las escaleras a la derecha, nunca había entrado en la casa del jefe de policía por lo que tuve que seguirla para orientarme. Una vez entramos a la habitación el calor que parecía desprender el cuerpo de Bella había inundado todo.

Me acerqué antes que Ángela porque después de todo yo era el médico. Puse mi mano con guante elástico en su frente y el calor traspaso la goma, puse mis otros dedos en su cuello para medir su pulso que latía errático. La palidez de su rostro era alarmante y temí lo peor. Los casos de meningitis eran demasiado graves sin importar su presentación y que Bella la tuviera solo hacia mi labor menos que ética y más difícil.

- "Aggie"…- el balbuceo que salió de la garganta de Bella me dejó helado, no podía hablar, una de sus manos se sujetaba compulsivamente la cabeza, la fiebre era alta, signos claros de meningitis. Tenía que ser internada a la mayor brevedad.

Los de la ambulancia entraron minutos después todos ellos con medidas de protección bajo mi advertencia. Se acercaron pero Bella, delirando completamente, intentó apartarse balbuceando algo parecido a un grito. El delirio era una cosa terrible de vivir, y lo sabía por experiencia propia así que me acerqué y protegido intenté tranquilizarla, la subimos a la camilla de la ambulancia y asegurándola partimos hacia el hospital en donde estaban avisados de la urgencia que se presentaba.

Teclee rápidamente un mensaje para Rosalie informándole de las novedades, ella me dijo que informaría a mi familia y que mamá seguramente se encargaría de informar al jefe Swan.

Cuando llegamos allí me encargué personalmente de todos los trámites de ingreso de Bella al hospital mientras Ángela se encargaba de ir en mi auto a traerle ropas y productos de aseo.

Una vez estuvo en la unidad de cuidados intensivos le fueron ordenados una serie de estudios que confirmarían a ciencia cierta si tenía meningitis y cuál era el tipo.

Para proteger su actividad cerebral tuvo que ser puesta a respirar artificialmente, por completo sedada por lo que no era consciente de nada. Ni de mí, ni de Ángela, ni de su padre quien con el rostro completamente desencajado entró como tromba al hospital pidiendo información sobre su hijita.

Fue difícil para mí decirle todos los peligros a los que estaba expuesta Bella con esta enfermedad, todas las secuelas que podrían quedar si no era tratada correctamente. Y solamente cuando terminé, y me di cuenta de que ella estaba en un grave riesgo de morir, no me percaté de lo que pasaría.

Nunca podría verla de nuevo, nunca podría aclararle las cosas, nunca podría...

Decidí en ese momento y por ahora no entrar a visitarla, de hecho las visitas para ella se restringieron al máximo por su diagnóstico, fue inmediatamente puesta bajo terapia antibiótica y su tratamiento seria lento.

Cuando finalmente pude entrar a verla, bajo todas las medidas de aislamiento me quedé mirándola desde fuera de la cortina transparente viendo como sus pulmones se elevaban sobre el camisón con una cadencia mecánica y sin vida. Había hablado con mis colegas y todos ellos coincidan en que lo único que cabía era esperar a ver como Bella reaccionaba al tratamiento.

Viéndola ahí, acostada, solo podía pensar en mis remordimientos, y en cómo estos se transformaban lentamente en sentimientos ajenos, en algo que no sentí por nadie nunca, ni siquiera por Tanya. Parecía que el presente se fundía con el pasado y si cerraba los ojos podía verla corriendo hacia mí, llamándome _doctor Cullen_ y diciéndome que cuando entrara a estudiar sería tan buen médico como yo.

Cuanto hubiera deseado correr atrás el tiempo y haber hecho las cosas bien. Haberme divorciado de Tanya y haber cortejado a la pequeña Bella como se merecía. Quizá ahora estaríamos llenos de alegría además de hijos.

Stop.

¿Hijos? ¿Hasta dónde me estaba llevando mi imaginación? ¿Acaso los instintos de los monos que se nos habían quedado estaban actuando trascendentalmente en mí que me hacían ver en Bella la potencial compañera para engendrar?

Pronto pediría cita con el psiquiatra, estaba terminando de perder la razón.

Pero no podía hacer nada contra mis deseos, quería tocarla, quería su mano en la mía y que ella me perdonara. Su perdón vendría a mí como lo que yo creía, sería la más pura de las redenciones. Solo a eso podía aspirar.

Alejándome antes de terminar de contagiarme yo con la enfermedad decidí revisar el historial médico de Bella en búsqueda de algún antecedente que la afectara positiva o negativamente en el tratamiento, como no fui el médico que la ingresó a la unidad de cuidados especiales, no tenía conocimiento de sus antecedentes, no había querido conocerla cuando tuve oportunidad y tuve que mirar su historia clínica, volviendo a sentirme poco ético y por demás curioso.

Me encerré en el descanso de los médicos y comencé a leer palabra por palabra, la información la había dado Ángela y comencé a ver datos y fechas de hospitalizaciones que me parecieron extrañas.

Cuando pasé por su examen físico vi que en la historia decía tener la cicatriz de lo que parecía ser una cesárea en completo estado de cicatrización.

¿Acaso Bella había tenido algún hijo?

No hacía referencia a sus antecedentes ginecológicos sino hasta más abajo y cuando leí el dato no pude evitar estremecerme con desasosiego cuando decía que la fecha de su ultimo embarazo databa de hace poco menos de tres años.

¿Había tenido en florida algún novio que la había embarazado después de irse de aquí? ¿Habría querido vengarse de mí entregándose a otro hombre y este la había preñado?

Los interrogantes comenzaron a aparecer en mi cabeza y no podía tranquilizar mi conciencia, no podía creer que mi influencia había sido tan negativa como para que ella saltara a los brazos del primero que se lo propusiera.

Pero después de meditarlo y de todo lo poco que sabía de ella, comencé a temer lo peor y pensar en si el que la había dejado embarazada había sido yo.

Solté la historia clínica en el mueble y me pasé las manos por el cabello completamente desconcertado. Sabía que era posible porque cuando nos habíamos acostado ella era virgen lo que quería decir en ese pueblo que no tenía noción de anticonceptivos y yo tampoco me había protegido cegado por la necesidad sexual.

La única persona que me podía decir la verdad era Ángela, dudaba mucho que Charlie tuviera conocimiento de esto, o no habría sido tan comedido y amigable con mi madre.

La duda seguía asaltándome cuando salí por los pasillos casi que enloquecido buscando a la enfermera Ángela. Aunque a medida que caminaba me preguntaba si de verdad podría sacarle esa información a la que parecía ser la mejor amiga de Bella.

Me paré en seco al meditar eso, era un idiota integral, después de todo seguía creyendo que todo debía caer a mi mano. Esta información era un secreto y seguramente Ángela no podía irla pregonando así como así. No me diría nada porque seguramente Bella esperaba que así lo hiciera.

Ahora entendía un poco más aquel rencor que los ojos amables de ella me mostraban, no se trataba solo de cómo me había aprovechado de su inocencia sino de que posiblemente fuera el padre de un hijo que…

Si, recordaba sus antecedentes ginecológicos y ese bebe que había tenido había muerto.

Me senté en un sillón en la sala de espera llenándome de una desesperación sin nombre, si yo era el padre de su hijo, un hijo muerto…

Sentí las inútiles e indeseadas lagrimas masculinas arreciar tras de mis ojos, pero los hombres no llorábamos y menos por casusas completamente perdidas.

Me enteraría de la verdad tarde o temprano, solo tenía que averiguar la manera de hacerlo sin poner en evidencia a Bella con su padre ni incordiar a la fiel Ángela. No me olvidaría de ello, tal vez incluso le preguntaría a Bella cuando despertara, porque era completamente seguro que yo, como médico, haría lo posible por qué esa muchacha no muriera de meningitis.

La terapia antibiótica de carácter agresivo fue puesta a la orden del día en el momento de tratar a Bella y al señor Abernathy quien fue ingresado a intensivos junto con ella, con mis compañeros de trabajo ideamos el plan costo/beneficio que traería a esos dos pacientes críticos y con la ayuda de la ciencia ambos estarían de vuelta pronto.

Ángela se negaba a acercarse a mí, debía seguir en su trabajo y había decidido no interceptarla aunque me muriera de la curiosidad. Había una manera de averiguarlo y esta me surgió de la nada con una creatividad que no tenía derecho a poseer.

Cometía un error muy grave de juicio, ética, profesionalmente y me importaba un pito. Parecía que mis prioridades se habían reorganizado y al lado del top (salvar la vida de Bella) estaba otra más (saber si el hijo de Bella había sido mío). Tomé de la historia clínica de ella los datos de su madre en Florida, donde estuvo todo este tiempo estudiando, huyendo de Forks y de mi presencia atormentándola.

Hablé como si fuera el médico de Bella, usando el nombre de un colega y le comenté lo que pasaba.

Ella ya estaba enterada por Charlie y dijo que estaba planeando viajar a Forks para estar con su niña. Camelando mi voz le dije que necesitaba saber todo lo que había pasado con Bella durante su embarazo.

La mujer comenzó a cantar cuando la convencí de que era un asunto importante tener todos los antecedentes de Bella al orden del día, y aunque no me dijo quién era el padre por las fechas que me dio y lo pendiente que estuvo de su hija no hizo más que confirmarme lo que dentro de mí ya había sospechado.

Bella había dado a luz después de que la dejara embarazada en esa tarde en el prado.

- Su bebé murió a los pocos días, era algo esperando pero no menos doloroso, la pobre lo sobrellevó como pudo, después de todo nunca volvería a ese pueblo en donde estaba ese… - la mujer comenzó a explayarse haciendo una acertada descripción de mi persona, del miserable que fui.

Colgué el teléfono cuando la mujer terminó de despotricar. Era un maldito bastardo y seguramente en poco tiempo mis confidentes, madre y hermanas, se enterarían de ello y me odiarían…

Desesperación, tan cruda como implacable. Llenaba lentamente el alma hasta el punto de quiebre, y cuando llegaba ahí se derramaba por todo el cuerpo haciéndote querer explotar. Así me sentía yo, como una bomba en proceso de activación. Tenía preguntas sin respuesta acerca del destino que me esperaba, que esperaba a Bella.

Bella… Bella… Bella…

Su nombre se repetía en mi cabeza como un mantra mientras avanzaba hacia la unidad de cuidados intensivos otra vez pero con mucho conocimiento más de con el que me había ido.

Allí seguía ella, tan silenciosa, indemne de saber que me estaba enterando de sus más profundos secretos sin poder evitarlo y haciendo que los sentimientos antes mencionados desconocidos comenzaran a tener forma.

No sabía si era una pequeña medida de compasión, dolor por su dolor, o tristeza por pensar en lo sola que debía haberse sentido, remordimiento por ser el causante de dañar su pura inocencia o altruismo por la precaria situación en que estaba ahora.

Utilizando la protección aunque queriendo solo entrar sin nada que me separara finalmente me acerqué todo lo que estaba permitido para verla desde mi estatura pensando en que aunque estuviera más alto que ella, ella merecía estar en el cielo. Como el ángel que una vez debió ser y que por mi causa perdió alas.

Maldita poesía barata que salía en los momentos menos oportunos. Era un médico de sangre fría y no debía dejarme dominar por las emociones, pero estaba perdiendo la estrepitosa batalla campal dentro de mi pecho.

**Nos leemos en el próximo…**


End file.
